Kakashi Romance
by Valora1900
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. The story starts out before the shippuden season, before Naruto leaves with Jiraiya. The story continues throughout the show. I'm not sure when I will end it so hang in for the ride. Follow/Favorite the story to get notified when new chapters are posted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could, the fallen leaves crunching beneath my bare feet. I ran towards the direction of the leaf village, Kohona. At least the direction I hoped it was in. I couldn't bear to be wrong and have Orochimaru catch me again. I was next to be used for his body. Luckily I overheard some young boy volunteered to be his next body. My guess why Orochimaru wanted me still was because of my special jutsu. I could take the pain and wounds from someone and transfer them to myself and vise versa. Orochimaru made me take all of the pain away from the boy who he was training. Last night I was forced to take the wounds from the boy, so I was sore and had bruised ribs.

I had escaped all through luck. There were so many turns and hallways in the hideout. Kabuto tied my hands loose to the pole and I was able to wiggle out of them. And I was able to walk away from their hide out during the day. Pure luck. I just hope I'm lucky enough to make it to the village hidden in the leaves before they find out I'm gone. Maybe that was asking too much.

I was taken from my family. I do not know much about my family but I know I was from the land of wind. My chakra nature is wind, no other chakras. I believe that's how chakra natures work but I have no idea, I wasn't properly trained for being a ninja. My mother taught me all I know about chakra at a young age. She was a medical ninja that worked in the hospital and my father used was an ANBU. I am a terrible fighter, but I'm good at healing and chakra control. Kabuto did a couple of chakra tests with me seeing if I was good enough for Orochimaru. They never worked with me as far as training me went because they didn't want more of a struggle from me-at least that was my guess. I always gave them hell every time they wanted me to heal someone.

Something caught my foot making me cascade down to the ground. My heart stopped as I heard a crack and shooting pain go through my chest. I muffled my scream as best as I could through gritted teeth. I rolled onto my back with a struggle to look behind me. I thought I fell because someone grabbed me but it was just a root. I quickly got up, wincing from my ribs. I made too much noise in the leaves.

I had nothing to protect me. I should have gotten some kunai, but I guess I was lucky enough to have gotten this far. It looked like the trees were getting less dense up ahead. I moved as quickly as I could towards the clearing. It was a path. I saw a sign and walked over to it, to the right was Kohona. Exactly where I wanted to go.

I ran as fast as I could down the dirt path. All of the running made me sorer and breathing heavy hurt my ribs. The sun was starting to set turning the clouds beautiful colors of pinks and purples. I stopped to take in the lovely sight. After the sun went down I attempted to heal myself as best as I could. Failing miserably since I was so tired. I knew it would be a bad idea to light a fire so my only option was to keep going on the path. I also had a feeling I didn't remember how to start a fire. Its been 13 years since I was captured, I was 10 then. I couldn't stand to move but I knew I had to. I would probably get there soon. Maybe in the morning.

The sun was starting to rise as the birds started to sing their songs. I was so hungry, tired and sore. I thought about food for the next hour and how much I would love to cook with my mom-like I did when I was younger. I would love to make her super secret soup. It was creamy and had all sorts of vegetables in it with some bacon. I missed my parents, but I had a feeling they might be dead already, due to Orochimaru or maybe missions. I am 23 so that means they would probably be around their mid 50s.

I started to see a wall and then finally the gates of Kohona when I hear "There she is!" I turned to see 3 sound ninjas running towards me. I quickly turned back towards the gates and ran as fast as I could. I tried to force out a scream for help but it only hurt my ribs more so I put everything I could into running. I was getting close to the gates that I could see the guards sitting on top of the wall. I forced out a yell of "HELP!" The scream brought tears to my eyes, blurring my vision. One figure on the wall grew taller, probably standing up. A couple of figures appeared in front of the gate blocking my way, then they started running towards me. I wasn't sure if they were people of the leaf or if they were more ninjas to take me back. I ran towards them anyway. The footsteps behind me were getting much closer and then I heard something flying in the air. Two stabbing pains went through my back, one in my arm, and one in the back of my leg. They were throwing stars now embedded into me. My leg gave out and I fell onto the ground. I heard more things cutting though the air over top of me. Then someone was trying to get me up, shooting pains into my ribs and I pushed them off of me without looking at them. I swore it was the sound ninja. "Miss I'm trying to help you, we need to get you inside of the gates." I looked up and saw the headband. Ninja of the hidden leaf village. I let the young woman help me up and practically carry me inside the gates while I heard the others fighting behind me. Once inside I started to lose conscious. I tried to fight it, everything started to get hazy. The woman that helped me inside asked my name and before passing out I was able to say "Cheegarie Heart."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to a very bright room. My heart sped up, I looked around the room and it didn't resemble a cave… I tried to remember what happened. Small flashbacks came to my minds eye. I was carried through the gates by a woman. …With pink hair? How unusual. "I must have been out of it."

The door opened and a young woman with pink hair stepped in the room. 'Must be fine then…' I thought to myself. "Oh you're up. Good. How do you feel?" said the girl. "I'm fine for the most part." I said. I had a high tolerance for pain because of my special jutsu, there was never a time in which I did not feel pain. "My name is Sakura, I am your care taker. Are you alright to answer questions?" I figured they would want to know why a girl in just a robe was running away from a couple of sound ninja. "I think I can manage." I said trying to sit up, wincing from my ribs and the pulling on my back. "Be careful, I haven't been able to heal your wounds yet" Said Sakura. "I can feel that" I laughed lightly. "Can you help me sit up?" I asked. "I would prefer you lay down, but if you insist I'll help" she said as she walked over to help me up. She moved the pillows for me so I was propped up. "I'll be back with some people that need to ask you questions." "Ok. I'll… be here, I guess." Sakura left the room and walked down the hall. The sounds of her shoes hitting off the floor got softer as she walked away.

I let out a sigh of relief. I made it. I made it to Kohona.

I pulled the covers so they covered my chest that was now wrapped in cloth as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Sakura opened and held the door for the others to come into my room. A woman with blond hair in pig tails with brown eyes and huge breast stepped in first. Then two ANBU. "Would you like me to leave Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura. "You can stay Sakura. You can heal the cuts on her. I'll help you with her ribs." The lady with the big breasts replied to Sakura. Sakura started to heal the small abrasions on my arms from running though thorns. "Cheegarie Heart." I looked at her, "Yes?" "It is you. Your parents will be happy to know you are alive as I am." "How do you know my parents? –Do you know me?" "Of course I remember you, I went on a mission or two with your parents and I used to baby sit you. I could never forget those bright blue eyes of yours mixed with that black hair." Tsunade brushed her pigtails behind her. "I'm sorry I don't remember much from my childhood." I said sadly. "Well that's fine. Now to business." Something flashed in her eyes. "Orochimaru had you for about 13 years now… Where is Orochimaru hiding now?" "I'm sorry I don't really remember. But it is about 1 full day away from here. I was able o run most of it. And with injured ribs I wasn't able to go that fast." Tsunade turned to the two masked ANBU members and started barking out orders about who was going in what direction to look for the hide out.

Sakura was done healing the large wounds and helped me roll onto my back so she could heal the wounds on my backside from the throwing stars. "Orochimaru changes hide outs often. I wouldn't be surprised if they were gone already." I thought for a second. "Wait… What about the sound ninja that attacked me?" I asked. I couldn't see Tsunade but I heard the seriousness in her voice, "They are being interrogated by our best integrators. We are thinking about sending them free and having the best tracker after them to find the hideout." I didn't think it would work but I didn't say anything, I just focused on the odd sensation from being healed together.

"Are my parents still alive?" I asked assumingly since she did say they would be glad I was still alive. Tsunade and Sakura let small smiles show. "Yes I'll send someone to go get them. First lets get your ribs fixed first." They both helped me onto my back after the cuts were healed for the most part. Tsunade had to break a rib or two so they would heal back right, which hurt so much I would have awoken anyone on my floor if they were sleeping. A woman with a small figure and black hair came in the room to assist Tsunade and Sakura. Her name was Shizune. I was out of breath by the time they were all done. It felt awful but I was better. I could breath and it did not hurt anymore.

"I'm glad I had you two to heal me. You both did an excellent job. Thank you." I said with a bow of my head. "Oh it was no problem. Its part of our jobs. I am mostly a helper nurse while Tsunade is the head doctor and also the hokage." Sakura said as she gestured towards Tsunade. "May I ask a question?" Sakura got serious and something flashed in her eye, it looked like hope. "Sure, I can try to answer." "Was there a boy name Sasuke there? He has dark hair, brown eyes. An Uchiha." That sounded like the boy I healed every night. "Yes. That sounds like the boy Orochimaru made me heal every night. He is to be used for his next body." I said then I had to know, "Do you know him?" "He was part of her squad" said Tsuande. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I don't think there is much saving that boy." Sakura looked disappointed.

I started to hear voices coming down the hallway. They got louder and louder as they got closer, revealing that they were pretty much yelling, well the one was. "Naruto you are in a hospital, have some respect." Said an almost monotone voice. "But Kakashi Sensei! She knows where Saskue is, she has to!" "Naruto she needs rest, don't you remember how bad of shape she was in?" They were right by the door. The louder of the two voices said, "This could be it! We could find Sasuke!" and the door opened revealing a blonde haired boy in an orange jump suite. He walked in then to reveal a man with silver hair and a mask on and his headband covering one eye. The mysteriousness of this man made me stare. I wanted to see under that mask so badly. He looked at me and I felt the heat rush to my face and I quickly looked out the window pulling the blanket up to cover me more. The boy was blushing a little. My blanket was just covering my waist when I pulled it up to cover myself.

"Naruto, you knuckle head! What if she was sleeping or getting changed. We would have told you the information!" she said as she hit the blonde over the head. "Its been a full day, time is wasting away! We need to find him!" Naruto said as he rubbed his head. "I was out for a full day? I need to get out there and help them!" I exclaimed in shock. "Do you really remember how to get there?" Naruto asked excitedly getting really close to me. "Yeah I think I do." I said as I backed up, "but they are most likely gone by now, they change hideouts every often." Naruto's eyes lost their sparkle for a second then gained it back, "but we have to try and you can help us. I'm going to get my friend back!"

Tsuade cleared her throat, "Cheegarie, this is team Kakashi. Kakashi," the masked man waved and closed his eye, a smile forming under the mask, "Sakura" she waved as well "And the number one knuckle head ninja, Naruto." Said Tsunade. "You watch it, Im going to be hokage someday!" Yelled Naruto. Sakura hit him over the head again, "You idiot! Quiet down people are resting." I let out a small laugh. The man that caught my interest before was smiling at me and when I caught his eye a small blush ran across my face. Naruto rubbed his very sore head. I looked at Sakura and asked, "May I have something for a headache?" "Sure I'll be right back" and she left the room. "Naruto come over here" I said as I beckoned him over to me. He walked over very carefully still rubbing his head. Once he was close enough I grabbed his wrist, making him sit down and facing the window. I put my hands on his head gently and started my special jutsu. My hands started to glow blue as the chakra flowed through them sorting out the pain from Naruto. My head started to ache and I hoped Sakura was back with the medicine soon. I started to feel incredibly tired and sore. 'He must have just gotten done with training' I thought to myself. I stopped the transfer of pain and my hands stopped glowing.

"Wow I feel so much better! What did you do?" exclaimed Naruto. I let out a heavy exhausted sigh, "To put it simply I took all of your physical ailments away, even your soreness from training-You could go train again." Kakashi waved his hand frantically, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves. Naruto is progressing very well already, plus I'm very tired." He let out a small nervous laugh. "I could do the same to you if you wished." I volunteered myself. "No no it's fine" Kakashi said with a smile. Just then Sakura came in with 2 pills and a glass of water for me. I took the pills happily. Orochimaru did not allow Kabuto to give me medicine.

Tsunade smiled, "So you can still do your special jutsu… that would be a great jutsu for a medical ninja." I leaned back into the pillows really feeling exhausted, I was surprised Naruto could deal with being this tired and not let it show. 'He must have great stamina' I thought. "I could try teaching it, if that's what you would like. I am a terrible teacher though.." I remember all of the beatings from Kabuto from when he tried to do the justu himself. I got sad and I think it showed on my face since the room got so quiet.

"Kakashi could you stay and look over Cheegarie while I get someone to watch over her? I sent the majority of the ANBU to go look for the hideout." Tsunade asked. Kakashi nodded his head. I tried to sit up to show that I didn't need looking after but I failed. Naruto's exhaustion really took a toll on me. I laid back down, "I'm fine really. I don't need looking after." Tsunade sent a look my way that sent a chill down my spine, "Cheegarie you were a terrible fighter as a child, and you are so exhausted that you can't sit up. You need your rest and that's final. Sakura go get Cheegarie some robes that she can put on to make her a little more comfortable." "Yes mam" Sakura said quickly and exited the room quickly, dragging Naruto behind her.

I tried to sit up but Kakashi gently pushed me back down, "You should get your rest Naruto has great stamina and I'm sure you are exhausted." "I am but I should really be leading a team the way that I came." Tsunade inturupted quickly, "No buts, I have the best out there searching for the hide out and also you said yourself that they are probably gone already." I opened my mouth and she put her finger up to interrupt me, "I sent someone to get your parents and escort them here, they should be here in the next few days. You will stay here and get your rest. Kakashi will keep watch over you. Since I imagine Orochimaru wants you back, I might have Kakashi watch over you for a while. You are a B list mission." I looked at Kakashi with a sorry look and said, "Atleast you will get paid well for babysitting me." Kakashi let out a small laugh. I was feeling tired and relaxed into the pillow and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was in a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoken with a jolt. It was storming outside. I wasn't used to the weather, being locked up under the ground.

"It's just the thunder. You are alright." Came a voice from the corner of the room. I looked towards the voice to realize it was kakashi. "I realize that now." A small smile played with my lips, "Just not used to the weather being underground and all." "I see" Kakashi looked out the window and pointed to the nightstand, "Sakura brought you robes to wear." I looked down and realized my chest was showing, the wrapping starting to come undone. I quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled them over me. Heat rose through my body as my face probably turned bright red. "Thanks" I said as I crawled out of bed still holding the sheets to me. Kakashi was looking out the window and I crawled out of the bed so the bed was between him and I.

As soon as I put weight onto my legs I fell. Kakashi moved quickly to me putting an arm around me at my waist helping me get up. The blush probably only getting darker and darker. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "There is nothing to be sorry about. Do you need help putting the robes on or would you prefer to wait till morning when Sakura is here?" "I-i-I think I can do it. My legs must be tired because of all of the running I did." "And taking Naruto's ailments." "Oh yes that too" I nervously laughed. Kakashi helped me sit on the bed, helping me also wrap the blanket around me. He stood there and looked down at me, the moonlight shining on his face highlighting the features on his face behind that damned mask. How badly I wanted to take that thing off and move his headband to reveal all of his face.

I didn't know this man and I wanted to remove some of his clothing already, at least to see his face. The heat on my face was apparent to me and I swore he could see it. Whether he didn't see or did and just didn't say anything to be nice was not obvious to me, but I surely hoped it was the latter.

I pushed off of the bed, my legs thankfully didn't give out but they were shaking a little bit. "You should really get some rest" Kakashi said, ready to catch me. "I really want to walk. I want to show Tsunade that I'm fine. And I really don't want to see my parents in a hospital" I looked at Kakashi with pleading, hopeful eyes. Apparently it worked because he held my hand and let me put a little weight into him as I walked around the room. I walked towards the window to look outside and sat on the window seal.

"Are you warm, Cheegarie? Your face is bright red." He said as he touched his fingertips to my forhead. Being reminded about the blush I looked out the window, letting my hair be a barrier from his eyes, "I'm fine!" I said quickly. "Maybe just over worked a little is all." "Ok if you are sure" replied Kakashi. I got up after a little while and walked around the bed by myself, Kakashi trailing closely behind me. "I want to put my robes on. I think I'll be fine to do it myself." I said with a little confidence. I looked at Kakashi and waved my finger in a circle, signaling him to turn around. When he did turn around I removed the sheets from me leaving me in the cloth that was wraped around my chest and a bare ass. I undid the wrap from my chest and quickly put on the first rob to cover my front leaving my back exposed. The second rob I put on like a jacket, covering my back and tied it in the front.

"All done" I said turning around. Kakashi turned to face me and saw I had successfully put the robes on. I smiled nervously. "You have a beautiful smile" He said almost out of the blue. "Thank you." I said with a bigger smile on my face. "I'm going to get some more rest so I can hopefully get out of here tomorrow, goodnight. And thank you for helping me Kakashi." I said as I crawled into bed. "Goodnight, Cheegarie" Kakashi said as he pulled out a book.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke to hushed voices talking. I opened my eyes slowly propping myself up. I saw Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto. "A little early for visitors isn't it?" I asked jokingly with a smile on my face. "Great you are up! Lets go find Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

I got out of bed and stretched out a little. Being prisoner for a long time with nothing to do but practice stretching made me very flexible. I was careful how I stretched because I was just in hospital robes. "I need some clothes first though" I said continuing to do my morning stretches. Sakura walked out from behind Naruto to set a simple shirt and pants on the nightstand and set sandals on the ground for me. "Thank you Sakura." "You are welcome" she grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the room so I could get dressed. I lifted up the shirt and between the shirt and pants, a sports bra and underwear were hidden.

I looked over my shoulder at Kakashi that already had his back turned to me with his nose in his book. I wondered what book it was and if he would let me read it sometime. I always loved reading ever since I learned how. The only books Orochimaru allowed Kabuto to let me read were about the anatomy of the human body and all about chakra flow.

I pushed the memories of my past away and tried to think of better thoughts, like seeing my parents after 13 years. I quickly got dressed excitement dancing across my face. I peeked over my shoulder at Kakashi who never looked over, listening to Tsuanade explaining that they found what looks like the hide out and reported that no one was there-like I said. She explained also that Naruto and Sasuke were best friends. Then gave me a brief history lesson of the Uchiha clan and its fall, ecplaining Sauske's reason for leaving the village. I felt bad for him, but I would never seek help from a creep like Orochimaru.

I got done getting dressed and walked to the door, "I'm done now" I said to Naruto and Sakura, letting them in. Kakashi still had his nose in his book but was now facing towards the rest of us. I looked at Tsunade, "Am I allowed to leave here now?" She gave some thought into it, "I guess you can but you are not to leave the village. I will send word for Kakashi when your parents will arrive, which could be tomorrow."

A question quickly formed in my mind… "where will I sleep now? I have no place to go." "Arrangements have be made for you to stay with Kakashi so he can keep an eye on you." "Oh no, he needs to sleep I'll be fine sleeping somewhere else." I said waving my hands in front of my face. Kakashi spoke without putting the book down, "It will be quite alright Cheegarie. I only need a little sleep to function normally." I opened my mouth to speak but Shizune stepped in the room. I had no idea when she left but she was back with an envelope, "Cheegarie's parents sent money for her."

I was grateful, perfect timing. I looked in the envelope it wasn't a lot. Maybe enough to get a hotel for a couple of nights, but I wasn't sure, just hopeful. Tsunade must have read my mind because she explained I was Kakashi's mission now and I needed to stay with him. I pouted. At least I could get some clothes of my own now.

"Can I get some clothes that fit me then?" I asked gesturing towards the tight pants and baggy shirt. The sports bra was a little tight on me but it wasn't bad. I would prefer a nicer fit one. "That would be fine." Tsunade said.

Sakura would have came with me but she had to help out in the hospital. Naruto was bugging Kakashi for some ramen and Kakashi agreed to take him to eat after I was done shopping. I felt bad that they had to wait for me so I picked out just one outfit to wear and a bunch of huge t shirts so I can wear around Kakashi's house. Along with a couple of comfy clothes to wear around the village. The outfit I chose to wear to train in was a spaghetti string tank top that stopped above my belly button showing my midriff with a thin white see through t-shirt that also stopped above my belly button. I got simple shorts that were skin tight that stopped right above my knee. And shoes that laced around my calf. I also bought two bags to sit on both sides of my hips so I could carry things like kunai and also another bag to go on my right thigh. I wanted to go get kunai but I'll wait another day, Naruto was complaining that he was hungry.

"How is the outfit?" I asked both of the men. Naruto looked at me and blushed.

"Oh boy… is it too much?" I asked covering my mouth now embarrassed.

"I think it looks good. Lets go eat." Naruto said. It made me really ponder of my choice of clothes but I liked it and that's all that should matter. But I was curious to see what Kakashi thought. I looked at him but he had his nose in his book. That book caught my curiosity by full attention. Ill ask him later what it's about. I figured I had time since I would be living with him for a little while now.

I went in and paid for the items I picked out and then we went to the ramen stand. I looked at the menu and I had no idea what to get, it all seemed so foreign to me. I leaned over to Kakashi and asked, "What should I get?" "Naruto's usual is pretty good, you could try that." "Oh. Well… do they just have buttered noodles? I know I like that." Kakashi closed his visible eye and smiled to me, "If you don't like it Naruto can have it and you can get buttered noodles. I'm paying, so don't worry about it." "Oh, ok." I ordered Naruto's usual and as the older man served us our food.

"So who's girlfried are you?" He asked jokingly. I blushed. Kakashi spoke up, "She is currently my mission. She just came to the village from a faraway place seeking protection." "Oh I see. Well I hope you like it. If not, those buttered noodles are a gift from me." "Oh thank you" I said quickly. "Well try it. Let me know if you like it or not." I used the chopstick to lift some noodles to my mouth, and my mouth was engulfed in so many delicious flavors that I never tried. "Wow, its so good! I never had anything like this before." They all laughed at how shocked and overwhelmed I was by the taste. I smiled and quickly ate. When I was done that was when I realized Kakashi didn't get anything to eat. 'Darn, I could have seen his face' I thought angrily to myself. I asked "You are not hungry?" directed to Kakashi. "No Ill eat something small later. Food was brought to me before you woke up this morning." I nodded my head disappointed. "Is something the matter Cheegarie?" Kakashi asked, he probably saw my disappointment. "Oh I'm ok. Just thinking about my parents is all." I came up with something quick.

When Naruto finished his third bowl Kakashi and I headed to his apartment. It was dark out but the path was lit by the full moon. Kakashi's apartment was small but enough for 2 people. It had one large room that was the kitchen, dining room and living room. A bedroom big enough for a king sized bed with a small closet. Another smaller room that was empty. And a small bathroom. It was nice and I figured he didn't need all the space for being gone on missions all the time. It made sense.

I left my bags by the door and flopped down on the couch laying down. "I'm sleeping here." I said feeling like I had won. "We will see about that." Was all Kakashi said, "Do you need to use the bathroom I'm going to take a quick shower." "Oh I'm good. Go ahead." As Kakashi showered I picked out one of my PJs and put them on, then laid back down on the couch. I looked around, there wasn't much, just a book shelf. I got up and looked over at bookshelf. I instantly recognized most of them as erotica just from the titles. I picked up one that looked similar to the one he had his nose stuck in all day and opened to the middle of the book.

A blush formed on my face but I couldn't stop reading. It was so interesting and…dirty. I was a virgin still, thankfully. This was so interesting that I read three full pages. A hand reached over my shoulder, reaching for the book and it scared me so much a small scream escaped my lips and I jumped. "If you like the book so much you can borrow it." Kakashi's voice came from behind me. I looked at him, amusement was in his eyes. "I recommend you read it from the beginning though." My face felt so hot. I was so embarrassed I couldn't say anything. Kakashi just laughed at me. I handed the book back to him, "I couldn't read something like that in public, I would be so emarased." He took the book. "You can read them here. I wont tell anyone." He pushed the book towards me, "This is the first of the series that I'm reading." I took the book with a nervous laughter, "Thanks." I plopped on the couch and started reading as Kakashi made something for him to eat. I didn't pay attention to him since I was so involved in the book. I imagined doing the things in the book to Kakashi but I would too embarrassed to actually do something like that. Maybe he wouldn't be shy about trying some things out on me though.

Kakashi sat down beside me and I realized he was done eating. 'Damn.. another chance to see his face gone. Oh well…' He leaned over to read some of what I was reading. I blushed because the characters were in the middle of having sex. "Just wait until page 121, then it gets really good." I blushed, 'if this isn't good what's good to him then what is?' I yelled in my head. He smiled at me and I was glad he closed his eye so he couldn't see me. I probably looked like a tomato.

"I should probably go to sleep now." I said as I scooted to the other side of the couch and curled up with the pillow. Kakashi looked at me and moved to pick me up, scaring me. He carried me to the bed and set me down. "You sleep in here. Ill sleep on the couch." "But-" "No buts. You need your rest. You are meeting your family tomorrow. Goodnight." And he shut the door.

I didn't get too much sleep, since I was reading the rest of the book the majority of the night. But I did fall asleep eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke cold and sprawled out on the soft bed. There was a loud ringing in my ear, once I figured out it was coming from above me I got up and held the bell still. I turned it around and flipped the little switch down to turn off the alarm. I got off of the bed to find the book on the ground. 'Great I lost my place' I thought.

I opened the door to see Kakashi already up and reading on the couch with a different book. My stomach growled loudly. Kakashi lazily looked my way and greeted me, "Good morning Cheegarie. I forgot about my alarm or I would have shut it off or brought it out here." "Its fine. I really don't have a sleeping schedule. I would like to get one though. I never knew the time in the hideout" I paused thinking, "Maybe 11pm to 7am. That's 8 hours." "If that's what you want we can work on that schedual, but you cant be up all night reading books" He smiled at me, closing his eye, "How was it? Did you like it?" I smiled shyly "I did like it actually. You were right about page 121." I laughed nervously. 'He probably thinks I'm some perv. Then again…he is the one that owns the books.'

"Your parents should probably get here in a couple of hours." Kakashi said pulling me out of my thoughts. "oh yeah!" Then my stomach growled again. I smiled "I guess I should eat something." "Go get freshened up and I'll make you something. Do you like eggs?" I smiled and nodded my head passing him on the couch heading towards my bag I left beside the door. I took the bag in the bathroom with me and got in the shower.

Once I was done with my shower I smelt very masculine. I had to use Kakashi's soap since I had not thought about getting my own yesterday. 'I'm going to have to make a list' and on that list I had stuff to make soup and soap so far. I put on my outfit I had on yesterday making a mental note to get more clothes to wear around outside. I knew the money my parents sent for me wouldn't be enough so I would have to get a job… 'Would Kakashi have to follow me around to my job too?' Then it hit me. Kakashi was a great ninja and a sensi. 'Maybe I can get Kakashi to teach me some things.'

A knock was on the door. "Cheegarie your eggs are done." "Coming!" I yelled through the door. I hurried and finished brushing out my long, waist long black hair. I stepped out of the warm bathroom and the steam followed me out. "That felt so good, I cant remember the last time I had a shower as hot as that. I feel so relaxed now." Kakashi laughed at me and I laughed with him. I sat down and ate, Kakshi just watched me over his book. We talked about random things, just getting to know each other a little better, small talk. When I was done eating I cleaned up after myself. Kakashi helped put things away since he was a good foot taller than me. I bet if he wanted he could easily rest his chin on my head without having to lean down or stretch.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked after we were done cleaning up. "Yes. But for what?" "Well i got the message your parents were here while you were in the shower." My stomach sank and my heart sped up. I was nervous. I haven't seen them in 13 years and I was so close to seeing them. Kakashi must have caught on, "I'm sure they feel the same way" was all he said as he lead me to the door. He held it open letting me go out first. "I told them we would be a little while, would you like a tour of the Village or just go get this over with." I thought about it and decided that I should just get it over with, my parents must be so happy and worried. "Lets just go get this over with." He nodded his head and we walked towards the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi how long do you think you will have to look over me?" I asked seriously. "Probably just until we know Orochimaru is nowhere near the leaf and has no interest in you. You are safe here." "Will I have to stay here forever?" "Probably not forever. Just until Tsunade decides its safe for you." "oh I see." Then I decided it would be best to ask what I've been thinking since my shower, "Do you think you could teach me how to defend myself?" Kakshi looked at me and smiled "If that's what you wish. I doubt Tsuande will see a problem with it." "Great thank you so much!" I smiled the biggest I think I have in many years.

"Well, here we are" Kakashi said holding the door open for me. We went through many hallways and stairs then got to a closed door. Kakashi knocked and Tsunade's voice rang "Come in." Kakahi lead me in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked into the room behind Kakakshi. I saw Tsunade behind her desk with a lot of papers all over it. Then that's when I saw a man and woman both with black hair, slender figures and brown eyes. Both of their eyes teared up and the both approached me slowly. The woman first embracing me, then the man followed suit. I hugged them back feeling something warm inside of me then falling out of my eyes. I was happy. And the first time in a long time I cried happily. Kakashi and Tsunade were very happy, as shown on their faces.

"We are so happy to have you back my Cheer-bear." I smiled at my mother, "I missed being called that." My mother's eyes swelled with tears and she latched back onto me. I held her back. After a little while she did let go and that's when she actually acknowledged Kakashi. She elbowed me in my side, "Got yourself a good looking fish there." I laughed nervously explaining that I was just Kakashi's mission and that he had to protect me. Tsunade explained to my parents that I would be staying in the leaf village for a while longer-till she was sure Orochimaru did not want me anymore.

Kakashi gave us all a tour of the village and we went out to eat-my parents paid for all of us. My mother was still a medical ninja who started practicing music. My father was no longer in the ANBU but started to craft weapons now. My mother wanted to sing a song for me so we went to the school where there were few instruments. She took what was called a piano. She started playing and singing. It was beautiful. It was about how much she missed someone while they were away and couldn't wait for the day they returned to her. Kakashi and I clapped our hands.

"I.." I paused considering if I wanted to say it, "I kind hummed some words together. Maybe you could write a song out of it." My mother played with the keys and finished the song. I hummed to it while she actually sang it and played the piano. It was a lovely song. Her song and mine were almost the same-waiting to find that someone we loved so much.

It was 9pm now when we were all done singing our songs. "I guess we should get going, are you going to stay in the village?" I asked my parents. "For a couple of days then we need to go back home. I hope you can come live with us soon." Said my father. "You could help out at the hospital with me. Im sure you can still use your special jutsu. I can teach you more." My face fell into sadness, remembering everything I learned while held captive. "I know pretty much all there is to know about the body mother" I said with a small smile, "I was able to read anatomy books while captive" I explained. Her face looked grim for a second then smiled her beautiful smile. "Oh well maybe I can teach you music, your great at starting songs." She gave me a hug. "Oh here, get some womanly soaps and perfumes" "Oh im fine mom, really." "If you don't take it we are going shopping tomorrow." I looked at Kakashi, "That is fine, I don't mind" Kakashi said with a smile and eye closed. "Then it's settled. We are shopping tomorrow!" My mother yelled excitedly. "You have 13 years of missed shopping all in one day tomorrow. Be prepared." My father warned. "Oh boy…" I said. Kakshi let out a small laugh.

We decided we would meet at the hotel my parents were staying at 9 in the morning to go shopping. I was tired and honestly couldn't wait to be able to read the rest of of Kakashi's book collection. He set the book in my hands when we got to his apartment and I started reading right away. Kakashi seemed amused at how much I liked the book.

Sex was interesting to me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it or not yet but these books made is seem like the best thing ever. I loved the detail that they went in. There was so much detail it was like a how to book. Again I passed out reading half way through the book again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had no clue what time I passed out but I awoke to Kakashi shaking me awake gently. "You should get ready, we have only an hour till we are to meet your parents." I rolled to the other side of the bed. He crawled onto the bed, trapping me in the blankets and shook me again, laughing slightly. "I'm starting to think it's a bad idea to give you those books before bed." I sat up finally rubbing my eyes while I replied, "No it is not." Kakashi laughed, "well don't try to read the whole thing in one night." He crawled off of the bed and left the room. I laid back down and he popped his head in the door way, "Get up Cheegarie" He sang. I moaned in protest but got up.

I threw on a baggy long sleeved shirt with short shorts that barely reached my palm when my arms were limp. I figured that would be best for trying stuff on. I walked out of Kakashi's room and he looked me up and down, something lit up in his eyes. I looked at him questionably but dismissed it.

We met with my mother and father at their hotel. My mother was ecstatic and I wasn't going to let her down. Whatever she wanted to pick for me I let her. Kakashi and my father were the ones that stood back a little watching over things and talking about past missions they were on and what not. My mother had very good taste and knew exactly how to bargain shop. Which I was glad for because she wasn't spending too much money on me, well she was spending a lot but not the full price on many of the items.

The only time the men stepped foot in the store was at the knives and weapons store. Kakashi helped me pick out a few kunai and throwing stars. He said we would start practice when my parents left the village. My mother picked out a glove with sharp blades on the knuckles for my right hand and a black fan for my left hand. She explained to Kakashi that I was a wind chakra nature and can create wind vortexes with a fan. I do remember always playing with a fan and making wind with my father who started chakra control at a younger age. Kakashi took it all in and I could see his mind going as fast as it could with how to train me.

We walked around the shopping plaza when we came across a stand with all different colors and some containers were the color of skin. I looked at it puzzled and my mother's eye sparkled. "I'm going to do your make-up!" she exclaimed excitedly. My father sighed heavily, taking Kakashi to a nearby bench to sit down. I was confused, I only saw my mother do her make up once and that was for a family outing night. I didn't see what was so special about this minute. She sat me down on the stool and starting rubbing my face with things using various tools to apply the make-up. I kept my eyes closed through the entire process.

"Now you can look." My mother announced happily. I looked excitedly at the mirror that was placed near the stool. I instantly noticed that the slight redness was gone and my face looked porcelain and my eyes looked smoky. I really liked it "I love it!"I said happily. My mother whistled for the boys to come over. "You look beautiful Cheegarie, with and without make-up" my father said happily. My mother elbowed Kakashi in the side forcing a response from him. "You do look great Cheegarie" Kakashi said he said smiling with his usual smile and eye closed combo. I could really get used to seeing that face.

"Thank you. All of you." I smiled. Then my eyes perked up as she looked at a stick of bright red. "One last touch." She had me hold my mouth slightly open as she put the sticky substance on my lips. I remember one of the characters in Kakashi's book wore red lipstick and it got everywhere she kissed marking her territory. I imagined me kissing all over Kakashi which made me blush. I quickly pushed the thought aside as I looked at my finished face my mother painted on me and wondered if Kakashi linked the red lipstick to the character in the book. My mother got excited, "I know exactly what you can wear with this make-up combination. I saw it a couple stores back in the window. Im going to go get it and we can go out to eat. I want to show off my beautiful daughter." She said as she started walking back the way we came. I got nervous walking around with just my father and Kakashi. People were staring at me.

My father must have caught my insecurities, "They are staring because you are so beautiful sweet heart. The way your make up is done, it makes your blue eyes really pop." "Oh" was my response as I looked at the ground. My father put a finger under my chin and pushed my head up. "You should be more confident, you are a great woman and will be a good medical ninja." I looked at him surprised, "I heard you talking to Kakashi about training" He said with a smile.

"Kakashi." Someone with long grey hair and bigger build than Kakashi's and much older looking than him greeted him. Kakashi introduced him as Jiraiya. They talked about Naruto and his training. I guessed they were getting ready to leave or something. While they were talking my mother came back with a big smile on her face. She looked too excited. What she had bought was in a bag, when I tried to peek she smacked my hand and told me it was for special dinners only. My mother finally recognized Jiraiya as the author of a book and I caught on that it was the book Kakashi let me read. My parents invited him to eat dinner with us but he declined nicely saying he had to get training Naruto.

We shopped a little more before the sun went down. My mother helped me pick out the ingredients for her special soup. I was going to make it tomorrow for dinner. We got it planed that I would make if for my parents and Kakashi tomorrow for dinner. As for tonight we went back to Kakashi's tiny apartment so I could get dressed. Kakashi and my father waited in the living area while my mother helped me get ready. It was a very beautiful black kimino with blue flowers on it. I loved it but it showed too much boob. My mother felt the same way so I put on my training cami on under it. I put on a pair of sandals that my mother picked out for me that went with the majority of the outfits she picked for me. My mother announced I was ready when I opened the door. Kakashi stared as did my father. Both of them complimented me and then we went to the finest restaurant we could find. The server complimented that we all looked like good couples. I blushed and Kakashi explained that he was just looking after me with a laugh and smiled but thanked the woman for saying something so nice.

"So Kakashi, you gave my daughter a book to read?" my father asked. I blushed, and Kakashi laughed nervously. He must have seen the books on the book shelf.

"Well yeah she was curious about the books so I gave her the best series I had." He said with his traditional smile. I interrupted my dad before he could say anything, "Its pretty tame dad. Its really not bad." "TAME?! It is the most erotic book out there right now!" "oh" was all I could reply with a blush. I wondered if the makeup hid my blush as I looked at the reflection of the tea pot. Kakashi stared at me with a certain look I couldn't figure out. Something sparked in my mind, "How do you know they are the 'the worst'?" I asked my father, that was when mother started to laugh. "I uh.." My father stumbled over his words. My mother spoke up, "That's because I read erotic books. I like to keep it spicy in the bedroom" She said with a wink, "If you know what I mean." "Great… my wife and my daughter. Im surrounded by perverts." We all laughed at my father.

We talked for a while and then when we were done we walked around the village. The sun started to set and Kakashi brought us to his favorite place to watch the sun set and rise. It was beautiful. I started to hum a song I was coming up with on the spot. My mother encouraged me to sing out loud. Which I did, just softly. My mother helped me make the song as well. "You are talented like your mother" my father said after we were finished. I smiled.

"I wish you could come home with us." My mother said disappointed. "Maybe I could visit you once the Hokage thinks its ok." I said trying to make my parents happy. "We would like that very much" My father said turning to Kakashi, "When she can come visit I want you to bring her. We will pay you for it." Kakashi just nodded not saying anything. "Hey, maybe I won't need you to escort me or anyone else once I'm trained." I said nudging Kakashi with my elbow. He let out a small laugh, "we will see about that. Lets wait till the moment comes."

It was dark now. We walked with my parents to their hotel and made plans to meet at Kakashi's for soup tomorrow. Kakashi and I walked back to his apartment. Once there I finished reading the book I was on in the living room on the couch with Kakashi. He was reading his own book. He got a quick shower and then I did after he was done. I actually had my own feminine smelling soaps now thanks to my mother. The make up wouldn't come off all the way so I just left it alone. I got out of the shower and realized I forgot to grab clothes.

I opened the door and stuck my head out seeing if the coast was clear. I didn't see him anywhere. "He must be in the kitchen." I said out loud. I opened the door all the way and tried to dash for the bedroom door. I made it to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. I put my back to the door and saw a very well composed, but slightly uncomfortable Kakashi sitting on the bed taking his shoes off. My face got beat red as I realized I was just in a towel.

"Ill leave." Kakashi said quickly as he got up and to the door with lightning speed. I moved out of the way as quickly as I could but ended up tripping over my own feet. Kakashi caught me before I hit the ground. His strong arms wrapped around me, face very close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face. He helped me stand up and left the room quickly. I turned to get ready but realized that there were no clothes in here for me to wear. I peeked my head out of the door, "Kakashi" I yelled, "Could you bring me a bag of clothes?" Kakashi brought a bag of clothes and handed them to me without looking at me. I thanked him and shut the door. I got ready quickly for bed and went straight to sleep without finishing my book.-Kakashi's book.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke with Kakashi's hand reaching for the alarm clock. "Sorry to wake you Cheegarie. I was just going to shut the alarm off" He said with his smile and other hand scratching the back of his head. He just had baggy pants and a very tight shirt that was connected to his mask, his arms were exposed and glorious. Something flashed in my eyes that's never been there before and my lower gut tightened. It was an odd and exciting feeling.

"Are you ok? Cheegarie?" Kakashi asked waving a hand in front of my face. I just smiled and nodded my head. "You look a hot" He said as he put his hand against my forehead then my cheek. I backed up falling off the bed. Kakashi grabbed my wrist yanking me into his chest. I blushed my hand against his abs and the other hand in his. I looked up at him wondering how he was taking our close proximity. As I stared into his visible eye. His other hand that wasn't holding mine rose to touch my cheek. He caressed my face gently, face getting closer. My heart sped up. I closed my eyes also leaning in very slowly.

"You still have makeup on." Kakashi said and made my eyes open wide and heart sink. "Oh yeah" I laughed a little "I couldn't get it off all the way." "If my opinion matters any you look beautiful being all natural." I blushed remembering last night after my shower, "Thank you." Kakashi let me go and got off of the bed. "Would you like breakfast?" "Yes please." Kakashi went towards the kitchen and I put on one of the outfits my mother bought me. I stated to smell the bacon being made. I walked into the kitchen and secretly admired Kakashi's muscular back. I was really taken with his tight shirt and all of his well defined muscles. I stood in awe until Kakashi turned around, spatula in hand. I wiped the awe struck face off and replaced it with a smile. "It is almost done." I got the table set and we sat down to eat. He told me a little more of the history about his students as I ate. I realized after I was done that he hasn't touched his food. I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back he was putting his mask back up. "Do you inhale your food?" I asked him. "Huh?" was all the sound he made.

"I've lived with you for almost a whole week and I have yet to see your face." I said as calmly as I could, "You never eat around me." "Oh I just have a really weird diet and I eat really fast." He explained. I waved my hand dismissing the discussion and headed to the couch with the book. I plopped down and started reading. I was so into the book that my parents were knocking on the door. I threw the book and screamed, "I haven't started cooking yet!" I jumped off of the couch and ran to the kitchen as Kakashi opened the door.

My mother figured that I would need help making food since I haven't made it in so long and in no time the soup was done and we were all sitting at the small table eating our soup. It was delicious. "We are leaving tomorrow morning." My father announced. I was upset. "But we have plans to come back sometime after a year." "A year?!" I explained loudly, "I'm not going to be here this long." My parents looked at each other, "Well sweetheart we talked to the hokage and she wants you to stay for at least a year, maybe two" my mother explained. Kakashi spoke up, "I think once you can defend yourself better the amount of time will be lessened." "Can we start training tomorrow?" I asked looking determined towards Kakashi. "Well I don't see why we can't." "Then we start tomorrow" I said with determination. I hugged both of my parents and wished them well on their travel. I promised them I would train as hard as I possibly could and that's what I planned to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A year has gone past and I have trained very hard under Kakashi's watch and also Tsunade's a little as well. Tsunade taught me plenty of medical ninjutsu and Kakashi worked with me on dodging. He did his best to teach me taijustu but I was so bad at it. I could dodge almost any attack, just when I tried to actually hit someone I would hold my punches back. I could throw kunai and use my wind jutsus to deflect incoming weapons and had great aim, I just can't physically touch them myself. It confused the hell out of everyone, surprisingly Kakashi understood that I can't stand hurting anyone. He learned how gentle I actually was in the past year from watching over me constantly. I volunteered at the children's playgrounds and always took the little cuts and scrapes from the children. I hoped maybe one day I would have my own.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Kakashi waving a hand in front of my face. "Cheegarie?" I smiled at him, "Sorry." "What were you thinking about?" "Just reminiscing is all." I stood up from the bench and brushed myself off and looked at Kakashi, nose in his book. I took the book from him playfully. He obviously let me take it because I could never match his speed. "Hey!" He yelled. I laughed, "Please, I know I'm no match for you" Then something gleamed in his eye "What page are you on anyway?" I looked and it was in the middle of when the two main characters are having very rough sex. I blushed but closed the book and started to run towards Kakashi's apartment. I was hungry and I'm sure Kakashi was as well. We haven't had anything to eat all day and just got done target practicing.

I yelled back at Kakashi, "Come on slow poke! Come get your book." I said as I waved it in front of me. I could barely see it but I swore he smiled. And then he vanished. I stopped where I was and searched for his chakra. I wasn't scared that he would hurt me but I did know he would scare me. He thought my scream was funny or something. He was quite the jokester and he liked to always smile, which I tried to make him do constantly. I looked around me, book clutched close to my chest. I didn't sense his chakra around but I knew he was watching me. I looked all around but couldn't see him. I just kept running towards his apartment as fast as I could.

As I turned the corner I ran right into Guy, Asuma and Kurenai's teams. I greeted them, looking around paranoid. "Are you ok Cheegarie?" Kurenai asked concerned. "Yeah just looking for-" "Where is my rival?" Guy asked in his energetic voice. "Right here" Kakashi said close to my ear from behind. My heart must have leapt higher than the buildings, I threw my arms up, the book went flying in the air. I quickly gained composure and tried jumping higher than Kakashi's reach but failed. He caught the book easily. "You read that stuff too huh Cheegari?" I turned around to face Asuma scratching the back of my head with a blush on my cheeks., "Well I-" Kakashi interrupted me, "She just thought it would be funny to take my book from me is all." I mentally sighed, I didn't want anyone to think I was a big pervert, only Kakashi and my parents knew I read those books. "Yeah," I laughed nervously, "I didn't get very far of course." "So where are you all headed?" Kakashi asked. That was a good question.

"We we all going to get something to eat. Want to join?" Asked Choji . I looked at Kakashi, "I was going to cook so its up to you." "How about we join them tonight, you've been working hard lately." I have been making every meal for Kakashi and I, doing out clothes and dishes. It was my thanks for watching over me, even though I was technically his mission I felt bad. He could be on a better one, whatever that consists of, I didn't find myself very interesting. It was like he was just babysitting me. I smiled up at him. We all chatted among one another and we went to Choji's favorite place.

I was not paying attention to Kakashi but he was talking to guy, I was chatting with Ino about what lady Tsuande had taught us the other day and how well Sakura was doing. Sakura couldn't come because there was an emergency surgery that she needed to help with. "No its nothing like that" Kakashi said shaking his hands furiously in front of his smiling face. "Yeah right Kakashi, being close to someone for a year. There has to be feelings" Asuma said jokingly. Kurni elbowed him gently signing him to shut up. I didn't look but my face got hot all of a sudden. "Are you ok Cheegarie? Your face is red" Ino said. "Oh I'm fine, just hot" I said with a smile waving myself with my fan. I took my last bight of pork chop and went outside for some air.

I stared at the night sky thinking about my feelings for Kakashi. I was just his mission but Asuma was right… I defiantly developed some feelings for him. I doubt he felt the same. He seemed like a 'business only' kind of guy. But at least his time is almost up. Tomorrow my parents will be here to visit again and they are going to talk to the Hokage about me and see if I can go home with them. I kind of hope I can but at the same time… I sighed. "Are you feeling better Cheegarie?" Kakashi asked concerned. "Just thinking about my parents." "Oh they are supposed to be here tomorrow right?" "Yeah…" Kakashi caught the disappointment in my voice, "Is something wrong?" "I just don't really know if I want to go home with them. I know no one there and I know almost everyone here." Kakashi looked up at the sky as well then at me with a smile. "I'm sure you will be fine with whatever you chose." He turned and held open the curtain for me to go in. Asuma paid for Kakashi and me, both of us were grateful . We all parted our own ways.

When Kakashi and I made it back to his apartment I took the book from him and made him get a shower first so I could try finishing the book. I once I finish Jiraiya's series I moved onto the other books on his shelf. I was so close to finishing this book and then Kakashi had to steal it from me. When he was done only had a pair of baggy pants on and a towel wrapped around his face. I tried to concentrate on the book in front of me but it was so hard I was where I read Kakshi's spot earlier. And I imagined that the characters were Kakashi and I. Kakashi tried to take the book back but I laid down on the couch hiding the book underneath me, still reading it. He tried to take the book back again from underneath me. I put it under my breasts and used my arms as a shield, "Kakashi" I wined "You already read this one like 5 times already. Let me finish it" I looked at him with my best puppy eyes I could muster laced with lust.

He just held out his hand. I sighed, I guess I did have to get up in the morning to wait for my parents. I handed the book to him and went to the bedroom. I turned around grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the bedroom. I pushed him down on the bed walked around the bed and made him lay down. I rested my head on his chest and positioned his hands with the book so we could both read at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I awoke tangled with something. I opened my eyes slowly feeling very comfortable and not wanting to wake up. I saw something blue and lumpy. I thought that was weird since Kakshi's sheets are grey.. I put my hand on the blue thing and pressed down a little, it was harder than it looked. I moved my leg off of the thing it was on and propped myself up. I saw Kakashi's face without the headband on with his mask hiding the lower part of his face. It was Kakashi I was tangled up with. I slowly and as carefully as possible moved away from Kakashi. I successfully got out of the bed without waking him up.

I went into the Kitchen and started making breakfast. It was a little early but I was up and wide awake anyway. Kakashi is always up before me so I figured it would be my turn to wake him up. I made both of our plates, and then headed towards Kakashi's room. When I turned the corner Kakashi was up and stretching his arms. "Good morning Kakashi" I said with a friendly smile on my face. "Oh you are up early." "Yeah but I feel good. I bet you feel great sleeping in your bed and not the couch." I laughed scratching the back of my head nervously. "I do feel good" He said with a smile. I didn't notice earlier but he had a scar over his left eye and he held it closed. I wondered if the rest of his face was scared as well like his eye. Maybe that was why he hid his face… But his body was immaculate. Very nice shapes and tones.

"Your parents should be here soon" Kakashi said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yes. I'm excited. I made breakfast" I said as I headed towards the table. I ate and was done before Kakashi made it to the table. I knew he wouldn't eat in front of me so I just went to the couch and sat down starting to read the book I was on. I heard Kakashi sit at the table and start eating. I was tempted to look but I decided if he ever wanted me to see his face he would show me himself.

In the last letter I got from my parents they wanted us to wait at the gates for them around noon. So I read a little of the book until Kakashi stood over me, hand out. "No, I want to finish before my parents get here!" Lightning fast Kakashi took the book from me causing me to have a paper cut on my finger. I tackled Kakashi onto the ground and quickly transferred the paper cut from me to Kakashi. I did it out of anger. He was always taking that book from me but this time I got a paper cut. Kakashi gave me a pouty face saying "ow" looking at his finger. "That's what you get" I took the book from him "now let me finish." I said getting off of him and plopping back down on the couch. "But Cheegarie-" "No I don't want to hear it I want to finish" I interrupted Kakashi whom was pointing at the clock on the wall. I looked at the clock and screamed throwing the book at Kakashi and making a mad dash for the bedroom. I got into my own drawer and picked out an outfit my mother picked for me. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair then ran to the door that Kakashi had already held open for me. We ran as fast as I could go towards the main gate.

My parents were already at the gate. I laughed nervously out of breath. My fathers face was one of disappointment and my mother's was one that looked entertained. My father was the first to speak, "You were reading those books again, weren't you?" I laughed very nervous "Well I-" "Cheegarie you read Kakashi's books?!" Exclaimed on of the gate gaurds. I face palmed. Now the whole village is going to know… We walked the whole way to the hokage's office listening my father complain about dirty literature. We had to wait a little while and honestly I was nervous. I had no idea how I was going to break it to my parents that I wasn't going to go home with them. This was my home now and I've become quite fond of it.

The meeting with Tsunade went well. I was released from Kakashi's watch and I was free to do what I wanted as long as I stayed within the village. I asked lady Tsunade if I could work in the hospital and she agree that was a suitable job for me. I became very good at healing thanks to the small training Tsunade helped me with while she trained Sakura. I was still a terrible fighter so that's why she explained I would not go on any missions and was to stay within the village and work in the hospital.

"That is such a bummer" My mother pouted once outside of the building. "Its for her safety" My father explained. "I know I was just looking forward to working with my baby in our hospital." I smiled glad to know I would be making my own money soon. Then it hit me… "I need to find somewhere to live!" Kakashi laughed lightly explaining that I could live with him till I found somewhere. My mother had Kakashi show us around again and we looked at apartments. Anytime I saw one I liked my mother came up with a good excuse not to get it.

We ended up in front of the school. My mother wanted to make a song for the book Kakashi let me read-Jiraya's series. We came up with something that we all liked. My mother and I were so excited about the song that we talked about it all throughout dinner. When my father got up to go to the bathroom my mother and I continued our conversation. When my father got back he commented on how fast Kakashi eats and openly explained he was curious what he was hiding under there. My mother explained her curiosity as well.

We parted our ways, I followed Kakashi to his apartment. Since he declined giving me the book I made him lay with me in bed so I could finish it. This time I fell asleep with my head on his chest and his arm around me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the next week Kakashi hung out with me and my parents looking around for a place for me to live so I wasn't a burden to Kakashi. And each night I fell asleep my head on his chest and arm around me, other arm holding the book as I turned the page. He was a much faster reader than me but he let me read at my own pace. Some mornings he would sneak out of bed before me and make breakfast sometimes I would. But I had a feeling he actually was awake before me some days.

Kakashi was on a mission for the past couple of days and was expected to return today. I was going to make steaks tonight to celebrate his return. I tapped my pencil in hand against the clipboard. My first day at the hospital was a day before Kakashi's mission. I volunteered to work with the children. They thought it was cool I could just take their pain away and I let them put the band aid on me before I healed the tiny cuts on myself. I waited till they were gone to heal them of course, disposing of the band aid in the trash. I dealt with all of the kids younger than age 13. Sakura was in charge of emergencies so I never saw her much.

I dealt with my last child and then clocked out saying bye to my co-workers. I was supposed to meet my parents before Kakashi got back. I walked to their hotel. "Cheegarie is that how you are going to greet Kakashi from his mission? You should go put something on that is better." "Mom he wont be back until dinner time. And what does it matter anyway?" I asked confused. My mother started laughing, "Well make sure you make something special. The best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach" and she winked at me. "Mom it's not like that at all" I said blushing thinking about how nice it's been going to sleep at night. "Sure it isn't. Look at that blush" She got closer to me "Tell me all of the nasty details." My face felt so hot, "Mom we didn't do anything!"

"I'm getting a headache" my father said as he came into the room. My mother laughed, "sorry honey." "I think she has enough fuel from those damn books she reads" my father said. "Yeah and thanks to you everyone in the village knows" I said upset. My father waved his hands in front of his face "I thought everyone knew already." I waved my hand, "Its fine I guess" I said "Well its time for me to leave. I want to make something special for Kakashi for his return home." My mother's eyes sparkled "So you do like him!" "No its not like that, I-" my mother interrupted me saying how she was getting old and how she wanted grandchildren. I said my goodbye and left their hotel room heading to Kakashi's.

It was a lovely night tonight. Just the perfect temperature, full moon and no clouds in the sky. I was tempted to have dinner somewhere else, like a picnic, but Kakashi might not eat. So I decided it was best to just eat at his apartment. I prepped and made dinner hoping Kakashi would show up on time. I had to climb on top of the counter tops to grab the plates and I accidently dropped one. I tried to grab it but ended up falling myself. I closed my eyes and heard the door slam shut. Before I knew it I was in Kakashi's arms bridal style. I smiled at him embarrassed, "Thanks." "You really should be careful Cheegarie." "Maybe your cabinets shouldn't be so high up." "Maybe you should grow a little" he said setting me on my feet. "Yeah because that's so possible" I replied rolling my eyes with a smile. I missed his humor.

"I made you a special dinner" I said smile tearing my face apart. He smiled behind his mask, "You really didn't have to do that." "I wanted to do something special for you for your first real mission in a while" I said taking the plates from him, making them for the both of us. "How was your mission?" I asked sitting down at the table. "It was fine. Easy as well." "That's good." I ate not looking up and I heard Kakashi cutting into his steak so I knew he was eating as well. "That was great. Thank you Cheegarie." I looked up at him, mask already on, "Oh I'm not done yet" I said with the most mischievous smile I could master "I want to try something on you." I got up and cleaned up the table. When I was done I took Kakashi into his room.

I made him face me and I took off his jounin vest. And long sleeved shirt revealing his sleeveless tight shirt with mask attached to it. "Did you miss me that much Cheegarie?" A slight blush dusted my cheeks, and I smiled up at him, "Yes I did" I said as I pushed him onto the bed. He crawled backwards onto the bed. I followed him crawling on all fours. I moved my finger in a circle saying, "Turn over." When he did with a confused expression on his face, I crawled on top of him, sitting on his butt. I started on the shoulders concentrating chakra into my hands to help loosen up all of his muscles as I worked myself down his back and arms. I skipped over his butt and did his legs getting close to his butt as I was comfortable. "Turn over" I said sitting at the foot of the bed. I took his sandals off and worked on his feet against his protests. He made small noises as I worked on his feet. 'His feet must be sensitive' I thought.

"How do you feel now?" I asked when I was done crawling up to him to rest my head on the pillow. "Very good. Its been a while since I gotten a massage." "Glad to make you feel better" I said with a smile. Kakashi moved quickly to pin me on my stomach as he climbed on top of me. "I might not be as good as you are but I'm going to try" he said as he started working on my shoulders. I laughed lightly saying, "well I've never had a massage so no worries for you." "Just let me know if it hurts. It is supposed to feel good." "A little lighter than, That feels good." It felt really good until he got to my feet. That tickled too much so I made Kakashi stop.

I grabbed the book that was on my end table and handed it to Kakashi. I turned to where I was in the book and started reading. My head rested against Kakashi's chest and I could hear his heart beating. His arm around me hand tracing lazy circles on my side. I was very content with this situation. I turned the page and kept reading. The character was starting to have sex and I was becoming aroused. I closed my legs tightly and peeked down at Kakashi's crotch. No tent pitched yet. I looked up at Kakashi, our faces really close, "Kakashi how do you read this stuff without getting… aroused?" "Excelent control of my body and I've also read this book many times." "Oh.." I kept reading until I was tired. I got off of Kakashi and laid on my side facing the wall away from Kakashi. Kakashi turned the light out and I felt him slide behind me, arm wrapping around my waste pulling me to the middle of the bed. "I missed cuddling with you the last couple of days" He whispered into my ear. I smiled and turned onto my other side, face resting in his chest one arm around his waist. Kakashi moved his one arm so it was under my head the other he wasn't laying on rested on my hip. I was the happiest, most comfortable and relaxed I felt in a long time. I fell asleep very fast.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I awoke to someone banging on the door. When I moved Kakashi opened his eyes. "Someone is knocking on your door" "Yeah I didn't feel like getting up" He said lazily. I laughed and went to the door. It was my parents. "What do you guys want?" "What a way to great your parents Cheegarie" My father laughed, "We are taking you to breakfast." Kakashi came to the door dressed completely already, "Go to breakfast with them you'll have fun." My mother perked up, "Kakashi come with us." He waved his hand in front of him, "No. I really would like to get some training in." I was disappointed but he really hasn't been able to push himself too much while watching over me. I hurried up and got ready as my parents talked to Kakashi. Apparently he already talked to Guy and was going to train with him.

It felt weird leaving the house without Kakshi. It was different going to work while he was on his mission. My mother linked arms with me as we left dragging me away from Kakashi's apartment. We ate breakfast over very light conversation. And then it got a little more complex as they asked me to come home. I explained to them that the leaf village was familiar to me and their village was not. They were upset but said they might just move to the leaf then. I told them that wasn't necessary, they disagreed because they claimed something serious was going on between Kakashi and I. I didn't tell them that we cuddled every night either.

When we were done eating we headed towards the training grounds, looking for Kakashi to invite him to dinner. I didn't see anything but I heard the sound of Kunai off in the distance. We walked toward the sound of Kunai clashing together. We walked through some trees and I could see a clearing. I pushed off of a tree to go past it and instantly regretted it. A few Kunai were flying towards me. Without thinking I pulled my fan out, sent some chakra into the fan and let it fly out the tips of the fan. The Kunai stopped and went flying the other way. I yelled Kakashi's name and he deflected them with another Kunai in his hand then did a series of back flips to evade Guy's attacks. They kept at it for a good hour. I didn't notice the time flying by because I was intrigued with Kakashi's fighting style. I did notice his left eye had the sharingan in it and my father explained to me the little he knew about Kakashi's past and how he got it. I felt bad that he had lost everyone that he knew but I was happy he has so many friends now. Kakashi had won their little spar, and Guy looked very defeated.

Kakashi and Guy walked over to us once they were done. Both were out of breath and sweating profusely. "Great training as always Kakashi!" Guy yelled giving him the thumbs up. Kakashi and Guy talked for a little while and scheduled their next training session, as long as either one of them did not have a mission. Guy left and then my mother asked him if he would like to eat dinner with us. He declined and said he wanted to work on a new jutsu or something. So we left him at the training grounds and walked around the village some more looking for houses I could move into. My parents were looking at houses as well since they contemplated moving to the leaf as well.

Once the sun started to go down we went and got something to eat. My parents were really happy to have me the whole day. I couldn't imagine being away from any loved one for an extended amount of time. My mother started to talk about Kakashi and how he was my age. "Mom, please" I begged her to stop. She didn't, "He's a little older than you, very handsome, has a job and a place to live, see if he wants to settle down" She paused and a sinister look came on her face, "Or spice things up." My father set his bowl on the table hard, "That's enough while I'm here" He put money on the table and got up, "I'm going to the hotel I will see you there later." My father looked at me, "Enjoy your evening darling" and left. My mother's eyes burned with excitement, "Now we cant talk positions." "Mom please, no."

"Hey guys. Cheegarie I had a question for you." I looked at the face and it was Iruka. "Oh hey Iruka, what can I do for you?" "Well," He said scratching the back of his head, "I need some help at the school and Lady Tsunade said to ask you." He finished with a nervous laugh. "Sure I can help you" I said with a smile "I don't have any plans tomorrow so I'm good. What time do you need me?" We arranged for me to be at the school at 9am. "So Iruka what do you think of Cheegarie and Kakashi as an item?" my mother asked. I face palmed. Then she continued, "They like the same books, they stay in the same place-" "-Im looking for a different place to liv-" "They are around the same age, he loves her cooking. What do you say? Good couple material?" Iruka laugh nervously and just said, "Well if Cheegarie like Kakashi she should ask him out." "But I never said tha-" "Cheegarie likes Kakashi?" Sakura's voice rang through the air. "No I didn't say that my mom is-" "Yep" was my mother's triumphant response. Sakura looked at me, "Ask him out" She said with a smile. "But i-" I didn't know what to say so I covered my face with my hands. "Don't worry Cheegarie we won't tell" Sakura said with a wink. "Neither will I" Iruka agreed as well. I kept my face covered.

"Oh hey guys. I didn't think anyone would be here." Kakashi's voice cut through my entire being. I looked up from behind my hands to see Kakashi putting his book away. "Hey Kakashi, how was your training?" My mother asked. "Made some progress with it so good I suppose." Sakura elbowed Iruka and said "Oh Iruka and I were just leaving, see you later Kakashi." Both Iruka and Sakura left the restaurant. "So was I. I'm all done. Cheegarie will stay with you." I was going to protest but I still did have food to eat. My mother took out more money and set it on the table, "Dinner is on me" and she walked away. Kakashi sat down. I felt like I might die. The only restful thought was that he didn't hear any of that.

"So you like me huh?" Kakashi said raising his eyebrow. I didn't know what to say. My mouth just hung open. Kakashi laughed, "I didn't hear you say it but I did hear Sakura." "It was all my mother, she loves to start those rumors" I laughed nervously "I do like you though" "Well good because I have become quite fond of you as well Cheegarie." I blushed and took a couple bites of food. Kakashi ordered some food and started to eat as well. He talked a little about his new jutsu he was working on. It dealt with the sharingan. When he ate he pulled his mask down and lifted his plate to his face at the same time. When he talked he did the opposite. I got small glimpses of his face, he was so handsome. I really began to wonder why he wore that thing all the time. "So would you like to go on an actual date tomorrow?" I coughed on my food. "Really?" I said choking. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "If you don't want to, you don't have to I just thought it would be nice." I took a drink and smiled once I stopped choking, "I would like that very much" and I remembered I told Iruka I would help him, "I just have to help Iruka tomorrow morning at the school. He said I would probably be done around 4pm." "Alright, I'll train until then and we can meet at my apartment." I smiled happily.

We walked to his apartment and I got my shower. When I was done he was already in bed reading his book. I snuggled up to him and just read where he was and fell asleep quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I awoke with Kakashi shaking me awake. "Cheegarie, You have to get ready to help Iruka." I jolted up and jumped out of bed grabbing an outfit out of my drawer and ran to the bathroom to get changed. "I'm going to be so late!" I yelled to myself. I heard Kakashi's laughter through the door, "You'll be fine. You have plenty of time." I quickly brushed my hair and teeth than ran around the house to find my sandals. Kakashi found them and held them in the air. I tried to put them on standing up and balancing on one foot. I would have fell if it wasn't for Kakashi catching me and then steadying me. I thanked him and ran out the door and all the way to the school. Iruka was just walking in when I got there. I greeted him out of breath. "Hello Cheegarie. Are you ok? You are breathing rather heavy." I took a big breath in, "Yeah I had to run because I slept in. I thought I was going to be late." "You are just in time so that running wasn't for nothing" He said with a smile.

I helped Iruka watch the kids as they took a test. I also helped Iruka train them on how to throw Kunai. They reminded me when I trained with my father. I smiled at the memory. Iruka said I was a good teacher and from now on I was at the top of the list for help from now on. I was currently sitting at Iruka's desk grading the tests from earlier as he taught them new material. The children were dismissed after a little while and I was still finishing the test. "You can go now Cheegarie, I can finish up" Iruka said with a smile, "Thank you for your time today, I really appreciated it." I looked up from the test and smiled, "It was no problem. I really enjoyed working with the children." "Don't you work with children at the hospital?" Iruka asked. "Yeah mostly." I stood up, there were a couple of more tests to get done but Iruka could handle it. "Well Ill see you tomorrow then. I need to get ready." Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Dinner with your parents tonight?" I smiled "Nope, Kakashi." A huge smile took over his face with equally happy eyes. "So you asked him out did you?" "No. He overheard you guys talking and asked me out himself over dinner last night." "I think you guys will be a great couple." I blushed, "Thank Iruka but its just a date. We aren't really like..going out with each other" I laughed happily and nervously. "Give it time" was all he said with a smile and pushed me out the door, "Have fun on your date Cheegarie." And then I got nervous. This was going to be my first date… "Oh I hope I don't mess anything up" I said to myself.

I went to Kakashi's apartment and used the spare key he gave me to unlock the door. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. He must still be training. I jumped in the shower really quick scrubbing away all the dirt and sweat. I put on a skirt that was Knee length but had a slit to my upper thigh, it was black. I put on really short shorts that were white and didn't come to my palm, the shorts were basically underwear length. I put on a shirt that was baggy and only had one strap on the right shoulder. I put a belt around my chest right under breasts. I was satisfied with my look I just hoped Kakashi approved as well. I heard a knock at the door. It was my mother. "What are you getting all pretty for?" "Well, Kakashi heard you guys talking last night and asked me on a date tonight." My mother's eyes sparkled and smile was playing with her lips, "Well you look beautiful. I'm sure he will think the same thing." "Thank you mom." "Well I was going to make us all dinner tonight but I guess your dad and I will just go out to eat. Where are you eating?" That was a good question. "I have no idea. He didn't say. He just said we were meeting here." "Oh well I will get out of your hair then. Have fun sweetie." She gave me a hug and was out the door.

I didn't really know what to do as I waited so after a while I picked a book off of the book shelf and started to read in the middle. In the middle of a sex scene. It was really interesting all the different ways that you could have sex, all the different positions. I started to wonder if I would ever have sex, and how skilled Kakashi was. I figured since all he read was these porn books that he should have a very creative mind and plenty of positions in mind. I know I did just from reading these dirty books. The door opened and I looked up from the book. Kakashi walked in. Breathing a little heavy and sweat glistening off of him, "Sorry to keep you waiting Cheegarie I got caught up in training and lost track of time." "Its ok, really" I smiled at him and then continued to read the book. Kakashi got a shower and got dressed. He wore another outfit of what he had on, vest and all.

I giggled when I saw him, "Going to be fighting on our date Kakashi?" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled "Cant be too careful. I can change if you want me to." "No its fine. I'm just making fun." I smiled and put the book away. He stood by the door holding it open for me. I walked through and outside. He put his arm out so I could hold onto it. We walked to his favorite place to watch the sun set which was on top of a building with no lights on it. Kakashi had set up a blanket and some sandwiches for us to eat. We sat down and ate the little food he had chosen for us. When we were done we moved the plates off of the blanket and I sat very close to him. He put his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I rest my head on his chest and watched the sunset with him. It was very beautiful and surprisingly romantic.

We talked about random things and asked questions about the other for them to answer. It was starting to get dark and I could see some of the stars coming out. It also started to get cold. Not shivering cold but chilly. Kakashi laid down and made me lay down as well. The view was so beautiful. The sky was so dark and the stars sparkled like diamonds. The street lights didn't reach where we were so we could see all of the stars possible. "This is so beautiful Kakashi" I whispered in awe. "You're right. The view is beautiful." I looked at him to see he was staring at me. I blushed "thank you" I said with a big smile. I cuddled into his chest, It was uncomfortable because of all the random things he had in his vest. He moved me off of him and sat up to take the vest off, "My scrolls were going into my chest" He said with a smile. He laid back down and I cuddled onto his chest his arm wrapping around me to pull me in closer, his other hand being used as a pillow for his head. We laid there for about another hour and my stomach growled.

I laughed nervously. "I guess I didn't really prepare that much food" Kakashi said with a laugh, "where would you like to eat?" I looked up at him with a confused look, "I don't think anywhere is open this late" I paused… "I could make up soup. It will warm us up. I'm honestly a little cold." Kakashi smiled down at me, "Sounds like a plan to me." I got up and started to organize the things so we could carry them back to his apartment. Once we got back to his apartment I started to make potato soup.

I was stirring the soup when I felt arms snake around me from behind, pulling me into Kakashi's chest. I smiled and sank into him, still stirring the soup. He rested his head on mine gently. "Ya know, I really like you Cheegarie." I blushed and smiled. "I like you to Kakashi." "Maybe we could have another date" I heard the smile in his voice, "I'll be sure to make sure I have more food and warmth." I laughed with him, "well maybe I could wear warmer clothes." I set the ladle down and turned around in his arms to I could hug him. It was a really great hug, I had my face buried in his chest, which smelt absolutely amazing, his arms wrapped around my small frame and his head resting lightly on mine.

"Ya know, I do like your clothes a lot though" Kakashi whispered into my hair. I looked up at him and smiled, "Perv" and I laughed. Kakashi laughed with me. We ate our soup and then retreated to his bed. The bed was really cold at first but got warmer the longer we were cuddled together reading a book over again. I looked up at him from his chest, "I really enjoyed today Kakashi. It was really nice." "I'm glad you enjoyed it Cheegarie" Kakashi said smiling down at me. He moved his arm to scratch the back of his head and laughed lightly, "So uh, Cheegarie, I was wondering if you would like to make us official or something." I smiled at him and hugged him, "I would like that very much." "Good because ya know, you've been living here for so long and-" my head snapped towards his face, "HEY!-I was trying to move out" I laughed. He laughed as well waving his hand, "I was just kidding, I thought you were going to kill me." "Careful I just might" I laughed, "As if I could actually catch you anyway, you are so fast, when you want to be." Kakashi cupped my cheek with his hand and made me look at him, "You are so beautiful Cheegarie."

"Uh thank you" I stuttered over my words. Our faces were so close and getting closer. I was so nervous, I never kissed anyone before and it was about to happen. I closed my eyes and leaned in. My lips brushed against his, no mask between our lips. Kakashi's hand moved back to my head entangling in my hair, the other pulling me on top of him. It felt good but I was so embarrassed, I never did anything like this before. I put my hand on his headboard to hold myself up. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, starting a toungue wrestling match. A small moan escaped out of my mouth. Kakashi's hand that was in my hair moved to my shoulder, pushing me over so he could be on the top. It felt like he fit perfectly with me between my legs, hand in my hair and the other supporting himself up.

He was leading the kiss. He slowed it down and then pulled away. I opened my eyes to see a very handsome face and blushed. "Kakashi why do you wear that mask? You are so… Breathtaking." He laughed at my description. "I'm serious though, you really are handsome." "Thank you Cheegarie" He said with a smirk. I wanted him. I wrapped my hand around his neck and kissed him as passionately as I could. He kissed down my jaw and onto my neck. He moved and I could feel his member through his pants brush against me. I tried to contain it but a small moan escaped my lips again. I felt Kakashi smirk against my skin as he moved the same way again, earning another small moan. I smiled "Stop it" I laughed nervously.

Kakashi stopped kissing me and got off of me leaving me dazed and confused. He laid down beside me and smiled, "You said stop." "I-I uhh.." I stumbled over my words, "I didn't mean it!" I finally got out. Kakashi laughed at my frustrated face. I pouted, making Kakashi laugh harder. He pulled his mask back up obscuring his face. He pulled me over to him. I pouted into his chest. "I don't want you to have too many firsts in such a short amount of time" Kakashi said into my hair and I thought about what he said. He was right, my first date, boyfriend and kiss. I sighed, "yeah whatever." Kakashi laughed at me, "I'm just trying to be nice and considerate." "What if I don't want you to be nice?" I was flipped over back onto my back. Kakashi's mask was down and he was kissing me. His hands were wondering all over my body but not touching me where I wanted him to. He kissed my neck and a certain spot earning smaller moan than before. Then he grinded his hips into mine, hard. I gritted my teeth together not giving him what he wanted, enjoying the special treatment he gave me.

His kissed my lips quickly, "That is just a taste of what me being mean is like." I smiled. "What do I have to do to get the full version?" He put a finger on his chin, pretend thinking about an answer. "By being good." I face palmed, "Kakashi that doesn't make any sense." "I know" and then he laughed. I pushed him down and laid my head on his chest. "I'm going to sleep" I said in a pouty voice. "Good night Cheegarie" Kakashi said with some entertainment in his voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lemon In Chapter

Its been two weeks since my first date, boyfriend and kiss. Kakashi had to leave for a mission. It was ok because for the past few days I worked with Iruka at the school and then in the afternoon I worked at the hospital. My parents were gone back to the wind village. They said they might be back in a couple of months to visit again. I did tell my mom about the date and that Kakashi asked me to be his girlfriend. She was excited for me.

I was currently with Iruka staying after class to help him do some paper work. I leaned back in my chair, pencil in my mouth. I twisted my hair up and put the pencil through my hair and let go. My hair stayed up in the pencil. "So when is Kakashi getting back? I heard you two were a thing now." I smiled, "Yeah he asked me to be his girlfriend the night of our first date." I told Iruka about our date and he said he was happy for us. I thought for a second, "I have no idea when he was getting back." I was disappointed. I missed my cuddle buddy at night. I stood up and walked towards the door. I waved to Iruka, "See you tomorrow Iruka." "Oh I wont need you tomorrow. Take the day off. Thanks for the help again and sorry for keeping you so late." "Not a problem. Ok see you in two days then."

I walked towards the hospital. I saw Sakura on my way, she was going to meet lady Tsuande for training. She has come a long way already. I was half way there when I felt a familiar chakra behind me and arms snaking around my waist pulling me close. I smiled, "Hello Kakashi" I said as I spun around in his arms to hug him and bury my face in his sent. I breathed in his sent and sighed content, "I missed you." "I missed you too" I could hear the happiness in his voice. I parted from him, "I have to go to the hospital my shift starts soon." "I'll walk with you."

Kakashi and I walked to the hospital, our fingers interlocked and he told me what he could about his mission. It was more on the secret side of things. I admired that he tried to share things with me though. When we got to the hospital Kakashi pulled me in for a kiss. Mask on of course since we were in public. We parted ways but our hands stayed together till we could not reach each other anymore. I walked into the doors with a smile on my face. My coworkers were ecstatic and asked me a billion questions. Apparently word hasn't gotten out to the whole village that we were dating yet. Everyone would know soon enough though, especially after my nosy and gossip girls of coworkers found out. I put on my white jacket overtop of my clothes and started my day of work.

It was a normal day at work. Most cases were stab wounds and just a few were actual broken bones. I hung my jacket in its place and said my goodbyes. The girls giggled and told me to have fun with Kakashi tonight. I swore they were bigger pervs than Jiraiya.

The sun was just setting and the street lights were being lit. When I made it to Kakashi's and now my apartment the door was locked but the lights were on inside. "Odd" I said out loud as I put the key in the door to unlock it. I opened the door and it suddenly stopped. Kakashi's masked face appeared between the crack of the door and wall. I was so confused and it showed on my face and in my voice, "Kakashi what are you doing?" "Just give me one minute" He said and he shut and relocked the door. I sighed. I really was tired, I just wanted to eat and snuggle up to him and fall asleep after a shower. He opened the door and the table was set nicely with a candle in the middle with food set on plates already.

Kakashi took my hand and lead me over to the table. We took our places. "This looks good Kakashi" I smiled so big "thank you." Kakashi pulled down his mask and smiled at me, it took my breath away, "I wanted to treat you to something nice is all" and he started eating. I raised an eyebrow at him and he asked "what?" "You're not scarfing down you food like you usually do" I stated matter of factly. "Oh well I really hate that I have to do that but I do that so no one can see my face." "I really don't understand why you need to hide your face…" Kakashi smiled, "Its so it makes me mysterious." I busted out laughing. "It's true" Kakashi said with a pout. "Yeah sure." I continued to laugh. Kakashi was staring at me. "What?" I asked as I rubbed my face making sure there was nothing on my face. "You are so beautiful" Kakashi said with a small smile. I looked down at my plate "Thanks." Kakashi held my hand causing me to look up at him, "You really are. You should believe me and your parents. You are a very beautiful woman. You don't notice it because you walk with your head down but people stare at you. I know because I pay attention." "Really?" "Yes." I put my head down again, Kakashi put his finger under my chin and pushed up. "You should show off those captivating blue eyes, not hide them behind your hair." He said as he pushed my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him, "Thank you Kakshi." "Anytime babe."

I liked the sound of my new nickname. We ate talking about our day. Kakashi has been making some good progress with his new jutsu, not fast progress but progress little by little. We cleaned the table off together, I washed the dishes while he dried and put them away. I got changed into some short shorts and a tank top that exposed my midriff. Kakashi eyed me up, "So how good have you been?" I perked up instantly, I walked over to him with a smirk on my face. "Depends. How bad are you going to be?" Kakashi held me in his arms kissing me quickly, "Very bad." I put a finger to my chin pretend thinking, "I believe I've been good. Just worked while you were away on your mission."

~~Lemon Begin~~

Kakashi picked me up bridal style earning a surprised yelp from me making him laugh. He carried me into the bedroom and set me down on the bed, then crawled on top of me. He kissed me passionately and I tried to match him. His hands were roaming me, missing the places I wanted him to touch. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled up, Kakashi helped in the removal of his shirt. He returned to kissing that special spot on my neck. My hands roamed his torso and I let out a soft moan as he sucked harder on that spot on my neck. "Kakashi please" I moaned, embarrassed after I did it. His hand snaked up under my tank top and pulled up, I leaned up helping him. He pulled my shorts off as well and tossed them in the same direction my tank top went flying. I was in just my bra and underwear now. He kissed me more tracing lazy lines across my exposed skin. He flipped us over so I was on top. I put my hands on either side of Kakashi's head to support myself as I kissed him. His hands traced along my sides then to my back. Before I knew it my bra was off of my body and on Kakashi's face. I sat up throwing my bra to a corner of the room.

I was in nothing but my underwear sitting on Kakashi's groin, his member poking me. I blushed and covered my chest. Kakashi grabbed both of my wrists and flipped us over so he was on top again. He pinned both of my hands above my head with one hand. I could only imagine how red my face was now. I looked away. Kakashi used his free hand to grab my chin and gently make me look at him. "Do you want to continue? We can stop if you want." I was nervous but I wanted this. "I want to continue," I laughed lightly, "I'm just nervous." "First time?" I nodded my head.

Kakashi let go of my hands and I instantly covered myself again. He laughed and grabbed my one arm, "don't hide yourself. You are perfect." I didn't say anything just smiled nervously. Something flashed in Kakashi's eye, the sharingan one is closed. "We need to get those nerves loosened up" He said mischievously. He kissed me passionately holding my hands by my side. He moved his amazing kisses down my jaw and down my neck. He continued down the center of my chest between my breasts. He kissed around my breast stopping at the nipple. My lower abdomen tightened and felt very warm. I involuntarily let out a moan and I felt Kakashi smirk against my flesh. He continued teasing the nipple with his tongue, flicking it back and forth. He let go of one of my hands to play with the other nipple. I tried to suppress them but moans kept escaping my mouth.

My Groin felt so warm and I felt as if I needed something there. My body acted on its own and I bucked my hips into Kakashi, moaning from the contact. His hand that was playing with my nipple left and moved between my legs resting at my thigh. I was excited with anticipation. The books I read made it seem so wonderful and I felt as if it was better than the books. Kakashi moved away from my nipple and blowed on it. I shivered and he let out a small laugh. He looked up at me, "Cheegarie." I looked at him and he continued, "Are you sure you want to do this." I nodded and he laughed at my enthusiasm.

He moved down so he was sitting between my legs. Hands on either side of my underwear. He pulled down exposing my fluff down covering my groin. I wondered if I should have shaved down there but this was natural… I moved my legs to help Kakashi get rid of my underwear. He then crawled back on top of me and kissed me. One hand was entangled in my hair the other drawing odd symbols on my stomach getting closer and closer to my groin. His fingers found their way inside me and I let out a loud moan. Kakashi groaned, "You are so tight." He kept moving his fingers in and out of me and I couldn't hold any of the moans in. I've never felt anything like this, and it felt amazing-better than amazing.

I felt something in my gut building up and my insides trembled. I moaned Kakashi's name over and over as the sensation kept building. My moans got louder as the sensation build and then I felt like I was in heaven. I felt so good it felt like I left my body as I heard myself moan loudly, almost screaming.

I blinked my eyes open slowly to see a grinning Kakashi. He took his fingers from me and put them in his mouth. "Eww" I said without thinking. "That's nothing" Kakashi said with a smirk. He moved so his mouth was now between my legs. He gently licked places I thought a tongue couldn't go and that building up feeling started again. My breathing became raspy. Kakashi inserted a finger into me while continuing to work his magic with his tongue. I began to moan again and again, over and over uncontrollably. My fingers found themselves in Kakashi's hair pulling his face more into me, making him get rougher. I felt myself being thrown over the mountain of ecstasy. This time I felt like I came down off of my high faster. Kakashi laid down next to me on his back.

I crawled on top of him pulling his pants off of him, exposing his boxer briefs. "Chee-" I interrupted him with a very hungry kiss. I wanted more of this feeling and I wanted Kakashi to feel it with me. I put my hands on his underwear getting ready to remove them and he stopped me. "Cheegarie, are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes" I said with determination. He let me go and let me continue. I took a breath, I've seen many penises in books a couple at work, I knew what to expect. I removed his last piece of clothing and his erection stood to attention. To me it was big because I never saw one erect before. And according to books he looked a little bigger than average.

I looked at Kakashi's face filled with amusement and then I got embarrassed. I didn't know what to do. Well I read in Kakashi's books but I didn't know how to do it. "I don't know what to do" I said shyly. A smirk played with Kakashi's lips and something naughty flashed in his eyes. Before I knew it I was underneath him again. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I nodded my head a little dizzy. "This might hurt a little at first." "I know" And I kissed him. I felt him enter and it did hurt a little. It was an odd achy feeling and tears rolled out of my eyes. Kakashi kissed me and wiped away the tears, staying still otherwise. After I nodded for him to move he moved in and out slowly.

I put my hands around Kakashi's neck and pulled him to kiss him as he moved within me. His kisses were amazing and made the whole thing so much better. He started to go faster until he made it to the perfect speed, my moaning being the sign it was good. Kakashi moved his kisses to my chest as he still moved. My moaning got louder and closer together as I felt that feeling welling up inside of me again. This time waves of escatsy came crashing over me as I felt myself milking his member. I heard Kakashi moan and felt his seed filling me up. Kakashi pulled out and fell to my side, breathing a little heavy. Once I came out of my dazed mode from my orgasm I snuggled close to Kakashi and smiled up at him. "That was amazing." Kakashi laughed at me, "We can do it anytime you want." "Tomorrow after work" I said instantly. "Fine but tomorrow you are on top" Kakashi said as he got up and walked to the living room. He came back with a book, flipping through the pages. He crawled on the bed handing me the book, "just do this."

I smiled and placed the book down on the end table making him lay down and pulling the covers over top of us. I cuddled up to Kakashi and I fell right to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lemon in Chapter

I awoke to Kakashi kissing my face, forehead and cheeks until I opened my eyes with a smile. Then he kissed my lips gently. I kissed back sleepily. "Good morning" I chuckled. Kakashi smiled against my lips, "Good morning." I pushed on his shoulder to roll on top of him earning a mischievous look from Kakashi. "Did you read that already?" I playfully hit his chest, "That's for after dinner." "So desert?" "Exactly" I said with a smile.

I looked at the time and my heart stopped. "I have to be at the hospital in 15 minutes!" I yelled jumping off of Kakashi and scrambling to get ready. Kakashi grabbed my arm before I could leave the bedroom and kissed me deeply. I smiled and playfully hit him again, "You were going to let me be late!" Kakashi smiled and closed both eyes rubbing his head, "Well I-" "I love you but I'm going to be late" I said as hurried out of his apartment.

When I made it to the hospital it was then that I realized what I said to Kakashi. And also that he didn't say it back. My heart sank and my head started racing. I made it through an hour of work cleaning beds and getting food for patients thinking about why he didn't say it back. I was leaning over cleaning a bed when I heard Kakashi's voice, "I could take you right here just like that." I turned around and saw he was clearly staring at my butt. I forced a smile on my face and all doubts from my mind. "What are you doing here I thought you were training with Gai today." He held up my keys. I smiled and walked over to him, "Thanks" I said as he put them in my hand. He bent down and gave me a kiss through his mask, "I love you too." He must have seen the happiness in my face as he explained, "You said it so fast and ran out the door. I was just going to tell you when I saw you later but then I saw your keys." "Well thank you." He left and I finished cleaning the room, and then moved to the next and so on.

My day went fast. I went straight to Kakashi's apartment and started dinner and reading that book. I was just setting the table when I heard Kakashi come in all wet. He took his vest and long sleeved shirt off throwing them by the door. "Dinner smells good" he commented. "You look good" I said, eyeing him up. Kakashi laughed heading to the bathroom, "I'm going to get a quick shower." "OK Ill get dinner done" I yelled as he shut the door.

~~Begin Lemon~~

I got all of the food off of the burners and that's when it came to my mind. I left the food in the pots and got undressed outside of the bathroom. I opened up the door and saw Kakashi rinsing his face off. I quickly and quietly got in behind him, attempting to mask my chakra like he tried to teach me. I removed the body soap and took his wash cloth and started lathering the soap up. Kakashi stepped back a little and so did I so he wouldn't bump into me. He reached for the soap but missed since it wasn't there. He turned around and saw me with a soapy clothe. I started to wash his chest with a smile. He smiled down at me "You are getting better at masking your chakra." I looked up at him with the sadest face I could muster, "When did you know?" "When you opened the door. Didn't know you were naked" He looked me up and down, "That was a pleasant surprise."

I made him turn around so I could do his back. When I was done I snaked my hand around and grabbed his member, giving it a couple of strokes and then massaged his balls. He put a hand against the wall to support himself. I dropped the cloth and stroked his member with one hand while the other played with his balls. I stopped and made him turn around and I got on my knees. I took his member in my mouth, as much as I could take before I gagged. I moved my head back and forth. Kakashi didn't moan until I started to massage his balls again. He put one hand on the wall to support himself and the other on my head, setting the pace I went at. I sucked harder earning a few grunts from Kakashi, "Damn Cheegarie." I started to taste his semen, he was close. I gave it all I had, sucking the hardest I could and going as deep as I could manage. A few more strokes and Kakashi released his seed into my mouth moaning my name. I quickly swallowed it since I didn't like the taste of it.

I stood up and smiled at him. "That was really good for a first time." "I learned it from your dirty books." "Good." Kakashi picked me up and pinned me against the wall as I wrapped my legs and arms around him. Kakashi entered me slowly earning a loud deep moan from me. He went deep and slow kissing me and my neck and body. I bit into Kakashi's should earning a hiss and a quick hard thrust making me yelp. I saw my mark and felt bad, I broke a little of the skin. I licked his new wound and sucked on it gently as he continued his slow deep thrusts. I didn't let go of his should as I moaned into it. I felt that same feeling in my lower gut and knew I was close. I let go of Kakashi's shoulder and attacked his lips. "I'm close" I said against his lips. "I know" was all he said as his pace quickened. Within a few more thrusts I was sent over the edge. I held onto Kakashi for dear life moaning his name into his ear. I heard him moan my name as well and felt his seed filling me up.

Kakashi lifted me up to pull out of me then set me down. I stood for a minute still holding onto Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed the wash cloth and re-soaped it and began to wash me off. "I hope the foods not too cold" He said with a laugh. "I hope not too. I'm hungry." Kakashi smiled mischievously, "I can't wait for desert." "Really? I don't know if I have it in me for another round." Kakashi laughed and got out of the shower letting me wash my hair. I got done and got out. Kakashi threw me a towel to get dry with. "We don't have to if you don't want to but I really would like to reenact that part of that book" he said with a pouty face. I smiled, "Ill just have to do it better than your books." Kakashi kissed me quickly, "I can't wait."

~~End Lemon~~

Kakashi went into the kitchen to check on the food while I got dried and put some clothes on. I walked into the kitchen to see Kakashi warming up the food. I hugged him from behind as he stirred the food. I set the plates and we began to eat. "How was your training? You win again?" "Oh, I let Gai win this time." I laughed, "I take it I'm not supposed to let him know you went easy on him?" "No."He laughed and then he paused. "I just got word I have a long mission I have to leave for tomorrow." "How long" I asked carefully. "Its going to be around 2-3 months." My heart sank, "oh" was all I could say. Kakashi lifted my head with his hand, "It won't be too long. Promise." I pouted, "It's going to take forever." Kakashi laughed at my face. "You have work at the hospital and you've been helping Iruka, time will fly by. Just don't think about it too much." "How am I supposed to not think about it? Huh? You are all I ever think about." Kakashi smiled, "I know what you mean."

I wasn't happy about this and all I wanted was Kakashi to stay by my side forever but I knew as a ninja the safety of the village came first. I quickly did the dishes and cleaned up then lead Kakashi to the bedroom and cuddled with him all night till we fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lemon in Chapter

I awoke again to soft kisses on my arms and face. I quickly jolted up and looked at the time. I had enough time so I laid back down kissing Kakashi back. "Ya know, I didn't get desert last night" I laughed, "You had it before dinner last night." His kissed moved to that sweet spot on my neck, "Although it was good I didn't order that kind." "Picky" I laughed. Kakashi and I fulled around for a little while before I had to get ready.

I got off of the bed reluctantly and got ready. Kakashi lead me to the door and I pulled down his mask before opening the door. I kissed him as deeply as I could and with as much love as I could show through a simple kiss. "Becareful" I said hugging him. "I will." He pulled his mask up and opened the door for me. "I love you" I said as I walked out the door. "I love you too" he said looking a little sad. I turned around as tears welled up in my eyes. I knew it wasn't goodbye forever just for a couple of months.

The next 2 and a half months were odd and busy. I took up more hours at the hospital and helped Iruka out more. My mornings hours were used to help Iruka at the school, around lunch time I sometimes trained with lady Tsunade and Sakura and then my nights I worked in various areas of hospital. I was currently home reading once again the section Kakashi left for me. I sat down on my knees practicing moving my hips in a figure 8 and in circles described in the book that the woman does on top of the man while they are having sex.

I heard the door open and someone yell for my name. I jumped off of the bed and ran to Kakashi. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I pulled down his mask as he kicked the door shut. I could have never imagined how much love could be exchanged between a kiss until I kissed Kakashi this time. He started walking towards the bedroom, bumping me into the wall, "sorry" he said quickly then continued kissing me again. He laid me on the bed and the clothes we scattered everywhere.

~~Begin Lemon~~

Kakashi entered me quickly while still kissing me earning a deep moan from me. I pushed onto his shoulder and Kakashi got the hint rolling us over so I was on top. I pushed away from Kakashi, placing my hands on his chest, sitting straight up. I smiled at Kakashi and started to move up and down, pumping his member inside of me. After a few thrusts I started to swivel my hips in a circular motion. Kakashi let out a couple moans trying to pull me down for a kiss. I pulled my arm away from him and rubbed my body sensually and then started to move my hips in a figure 8. I felt his member rubbing against all the special places inside of me and I stifled a moan grabbing Kakashi's hands. I made his hands trail up my sides up to my boobs where I left them so he could play with them. Kakashi and I made eye contact and I smiled. Kakashi started to move his hips as I moved mine in the figure 8 motion. We both let out rather loud moans. Before I knew it I had that welling up feeling in my lower gut. "Kakashi I'm-" "Me too" He interrupted. I did my best to stay in motion but ended up staying simple and doing the circular motion which worked as well. Kakashi pulled me in for a kiss and quickened his pace. I felt the sweet release of Kakashi which made me go over the edge with him.

~~End Lemon~~

I collapsed to the side and felt good having my legs stretched out. Kakashi rolled on top of me kissing me all over. I laughed and pulled his face to mine kissing him deeply. We smiled at each other. I started laughing, "Welcome home" I said between laughs. Kakashi kissed my neck and said "Best welcome home treat I've ever had" he said against my neck. I pushed him off of me and got out of bed. "I'm hungry are you?" I asked. "For your cooking, absolutely." I put on a baggy t-shirt and went to the kitchen and started cooking. Kakashi set the table and told me the little he could about his mission. We ate chatting about our last 2 months. And then went to bed, both of getting the best sleep we had in the last couple of months.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The last couple of months were lovely. Kakashi were able to spend plenty of time together. He had a few missions to go on but they were not as long as the 3month mission, just a week or two. I had the day off from helping Iruka but had to go in the hospital at night. I was currently laying with Kakashi. The past week was nice because Kakashi had it off so he could spar against his students today. Naruto and Jiraiya were supposed to be back today.

I laid against across him as he drew symbols on my back with his fingers. I smiled up at him, "Don't you have to go see Tsuande before you spar?" Kakashi sighed, "I suppose so." He got up and got dressed. I got dressed as well and went to go get some groceries as he headed towards the hokage's office. I went home after a while to put the groceries away. When I finished up I heard Kakashi walk through the door, "Look what I have" Kakashi said in sing song voice holding up the new book of make out paradise. "Give me!" I said reaching for it. Kakashi held it away from me, "Ill read it first then you can" He said with a teasing smile. "Not fair" I pouted. Kakashi laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"I think I'm going to take a little nap before I have to work tonight." "That's fine. Ill leave so you can get some rest" Kakashi said pulling me in for a hug. "Good luck against your students. And be careful, Sakura has come a long way." "I will be. I love you" He said with a kiss. "I love you too" I said against his masked lips. Kakashi left and I went to sleep.

When I awoke it was time for me to get ready and go to the hospital. I wondered all night how Kakashi was doing against his student and wondered how much the 2 have grown. I had to work all night and didn't get home until the morning. When I did get home Kakashi said he actually read the new book twice already and he was working on some paper work for his team. He said he was going to be going on a mission with his team probably and didn't know what it was. He left shortly after that to go to the hokage's office to discuss a few things the Tsunade. I got some sleep before I had to go back to work.

I was awoke by Kakashi shaking me a little rougher than he usually does. I blinked my eyes open. "I have to go to the village of wind. I can't explain but something is wrong with the Kazakage." I shot out of bed, "Are my parents ok?" "I'm sure they are. I'm going to be gone for maybe a week. Ill explain everything when I get back." I gave him a kiss and he was out the door with his bag.

I looked at the time and had to go to work. I worried about my parents the entire week. I hoped Kakashi and my parents were ok. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost them. I was at the front desk when Gai brought in Kakashi. "Someone get a bed" I yelled. They quickly brought over a bed and Sakura explained that he over used his sharingan and took a toll on him, other than that he was fine. I went with them to Kakashi's room and helped them move him to the bed. Tears welled in my eyes and I wiped them away with my hand, "I'm fine Cheegarie just exhausted" Kakashi said as calmly as he could. I walked over to him and gently squeezed his hand, he very weakly briefly squeezed back. "Your parents are fine. I spoke to them briefly and they said they wanted to come visit soon" He said with a smile. "I love you" I said, tears welling up in my eyes again. "I love you too."

I had to go and help with an emergency surgery the rest of my shift and visiting hours were over and Kakashi was sleeping any way so I just went home and slept. I felt as if a piece of me has broken off. I truly worried about Kakashi.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For the next few days I took over shifts that were working with Kakashi's location so I could spend time with him when I was free. I met Naruto and Sakura's new team mate, Sai. He seemed a little odd and Naruto seemed to not like him as much but I knew they would get it figured out.

"Cheegarie he says he is hungry and wants food" My co-worker said with a laugh. "Ok" I was finishing filling out a paper for another patient and I got into my lunch box and got a container of soup. "This should be good for him. I made it special just for him" I said holding it up with a spoon. "I'm sure he will like it. He'll probably like anything right now." My coworker replied.

I went to Kakashi's room and shut the door. I smiled and held up the container, "I made something special for you." Kakashi tried to sit up and I helped him. "I'm so hungry." I laughed, "I know." We sat in silence as I fed him since his hands we not steady yet. Jiraiya came in, "Should I leave you two alone or what?" I laughed, "No, I'm just feeding him. I'll leave when he is done" I said feeding him another spoon full. Kakashi pulled up his mask and I helped him straighten it out. I took the hint and left.

I helped the people at the desk finish the paper work. After a little while I heard Jiraiya hitting on one of the nurses behind me. I walked over and elbowed Jiraiya in the side, "She is a little young for you books Jiraiya" I said with a laugh. The nurse walked away muttering something about an old man. "Maybe you could help me with my research Cheegarie" Jiraiya said hopefully. "Not without Kakashi's permission. Ask him first." Jiraiya scratched his head with a laugh, "Maybe not." I nodded my head with a coy smile. I knew Kakashi wasn't one to share, at least I hoped not. I really wouldn't want to be in one of Jiraiya's books.

"You take care of Kakashi very well" Jiraiya said slightly serious with a smile. "I do my best" I said with a big smile. One of my favorite people to work with called me over to deal with a child. I was the best child handler the hospital had. "Well I better go. Take care of yourself Jiraiya" I said as I started walking towards my coworker. "You too" Jiraiya yelled after me.

It was a young boy who's wrist was broken. I bet him a high five that I could take his broken wrist. I started my Justu, both hands over his wrist. I felt the movement of a few bones as they began to splinter and then break. Apparently the boy was practicing tiajustsu with a friend and fell wrong. I held up my hand that was not injured and said "You owe me" with a smile. The boy moved his wrist around excited the pain was gone and gave everything he could put into a high five with his previously injured wrist. His parents thanked me and I sent them on their way. I rotated my wrist feeling the bones grind against each other.

"I have no idea how you can stand all the pain you go through" my co worker said standing in awe at my ability. She then snapped out of it and moved to heal me. She wasn't the best and I knew I would have to finish it myself. She was mostly good for paper work, not working on others. That is why she got me. She finished healing me and it wasn't that bad I was able to move my wrist in every direction, it was sore but I could move it without too much pain.

I glanced at the clock. It was time for me to go home. I went and checked on Kakashi one last time. I knocked on the door and heard him say enter. He was sitting up against the pillows. I sat down on his bed with him. "It's time for me to go home." I looked into his eyes, "I wish you could come home with me." He grabbed my hand, "I wish I could too. I just have a couple more days in here" a smirk played with his lips under his mask "and then we can have some fun." He said with a wink. I smiled, "We will see" I stood up "You need to get better first." "Your soup is helping" He pulled on my hand pulling me in for a kiss. "I love you" I said against his lips. "I love you too" he said releasing me. I walked to the door and turned around, "Be good for them and get some rest."

On my way home I bumped into Sakura, "I was looking for you, your parents should be here sometime tomorrow. Lady Tsunade wanted me to tell you." "Oh thank you Sakura. How are you and Naruto doing?" "Good. Its good to see both of our training wasn't for nothing." She looked a little upset, "Yet we still have so far to go." I put a hand on her shoulder, "You will get there. Both of you." She smiled. "How is Kakashi doing?" she asked worried about her sensei. "Oh he is progressing well, I think he is milking it a little though" I said with a laugh, "I've been making him food pretty much everyday." Sakura smiled, "I would too, I hear you food is delicious." "Well when Kakashi gets done maybe ill make food for the new team." "Better watch Naruto, he is like a bottomless pit." I laughed, "Ill make sure I make enough then." I looked at the sky, "Well I better get going. I have to get a shower and go to bed. I want to be well rested for my parents tomorrow." I waved to her as I walked away. I heard her say goodbye and I finished my walk home.

I shut the door and leaned against it looking at the lonely apartment. Maybe I could get Kakashi to let me get a puppy or something. I made something quick and showered. I read some of one of Kakashi's books and went to sleep. I couldn't wait for Kakashi to be home to cuddle and fool around with.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lemon in Chapter

The rest of the week went by fast. My parents were with me when I was not working and was with Kakashi in the hospital as I worked. So I had them for the last couple of days. They explained the little they knew about the Akakski and they wanted something to do with the jinjurki. It seemed odd to me and I really didn't understand it too much. What I did understand is that I had Kakashi in front of me, in his apartment.

~~Begin Lemon~~

My wet hair stuck to my shoulders and I let my towel drop to the floor. Kakashi's eyes went up and down my body. "That's no fair. You know I need to meet Naruto in the training grounds." "Make it quick then" I said with a smile. Kakashi started to undo his vest and threw it on the ground. He picked me up over my shoulder making me laugh. He smacked my ass making it sting. "Hey!" I yelled. He threw me on the bed ignoring me.

I looked at him as he threw his shirt off and was undoing his pants. He didn't remove them just left them on. I moved backwards into the middle of the bed. Kakashi crawled on the bed after me. He turned me over and pulled my on my hips so I was on my hands and knees. "You're a bad girl" He said against the back of my neck then smacked my ass again. I opened my mouth to protest but a moan came out as he entered me forcefully. "That's right. By my dirty. Bad. Girl." He said with each thrust. I felt something odd welling up inside of me. Kakashi was talking dirty and I actually liked something about it. His hand grabbed my hair at the base of my head pulling back and to the side exposing my neck. I felt Kakshi whisper against my neck "you are mine" and then he began to suck really hard at the base of neck. He was surprisingly keeping a very good pace.

I tried to move with him but he bit down hard on my shoulder. I stopped moving and said ow. Kakashi stopped sucking on my neck and I knew I was going to have a mark there. I tried to move with Kakashi as well to make him go deeper but he smacked my ass. "You are being a very naughty girl" I heard the smile in his voice. "Do you want to be my good girl?" He purred in my ear. "Yes" I moaned as he began playing with my nipples. "Say my name." I whispered his name. He smacked my ass, "Louder" He commanded. I said his name a little louder earning another smack on the ass making my ass sting more. I yelled his name earning a kiss on the neck, "Good girl" he smirked against my neck. "Now move those hips." I moved my hips in a circular motion earning more kisses on my neck.

I reached one hand between my legs and grabbed Kakashi's balls playing with them. Kakashi moaned but pulled hard on my hair. "Bad girl. Do as I say." The hand that was massaging my breast guided my arm to touch myself, "Play with yourself" He told me. I did as he said feeling very naughty but good. Kakashi kissed my neck and let go of my hair letting it cascade over my shoulder. Both of his hands played with my breasts now as I swiveled my hips in a circular motion as he entered me over and over as I played with myself. My moans began to become regular and Kakashi kissed my ear whispering into it, "Be my good girl Cheegarie. Cum for me." As soon as it registered in my mind my body spasimed as I felt my release. I felt Kakashi quicken his pace and then release within me as well.

~~End Lemon~~

I collapsed breathing heavy and turned around on my back. Kakashi leaned down and kissed me. "Did you like that?" he asked looking into my eyes. "Yes" I breathed heavily. "Again?" I laughed with him and pushed him off of me putting some clothes on. "Go train Naruto" Kakashi looked at me with a pouted lip. I laughed at him and kissed that pouted lip sucking it into my mouth and rubbed it with my tongue. Kakashi let out a low growl. I released him and backed up. "I see. Use and abuse me then push me away." I laughed, "I love you though" I said as I threw his shirt at him. "Yeah sure" He said with a smile, "I love you too."

Kakashi left to start training with Naruto and I started to heal the huge hicky Kakashi left on my neck. There was a knock at the door. I opened it up to reveal my parents. My mother instantly eyed my neck with a smile, "Busy making me a grandchild?" "It's not like that" I said with a slight blush. "That's what it looks like to me" My father said crossing his arms. I quickly changed the subject, "What are you guys doing here anyway?" "Just visiting" my mother answered looking around "Where is Kakashi?" "Oh he is training one of his students. Are you hungry?"

My mother and I worked to make food for us for lunch. My father looked around Kakashi's apartment, examining Kakashi's book collection. He recognized a lot of them from my mother's collection. "So how are the books helping with your performance?" My mother asked with an odd expression on her face. "Mom" I whined. "That's enough. I do not want to hear about this." My dad said sternly sitting down at Kakashi's small table. We sat down and ate, my mother getting yelled at by my dad for commenting about sex and grandchildren. The rest of lunch was quiet.

My mother and I cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. We left the plates on the counter for Kakashi to put back in the cabinets. I asked when my parents were going to leave and they said they were going to stay for a couple more days. They left after a little while and I made enough food for Kakashi and Naruto for dinner. I took it to them and sat with them for a little while. Yamato had some as well. The portions were spread a little thin but they all said that they were full.

I kissed Kakshi through his mask, "There are some dishes that need put away" I said with a smile. Kakashi laugh, "Abuse me and then make me work. I'm starting to wonder just how much you love me." I hugged him, "I do love you." Kakashi laughed a little, "I know. And I love you too." I held him tighter "I want you home with me." He patted my hair, "I wish I could come home with you." I looked up at him and smiled, "Teach Naruto the best you can." He kissed me and I felt the smile on his lips, "I will."

I left reluctantly. And went home. I slept cuddling Kakashi's pillow and went to sleep a little faster because I had his calming sent to sooth me to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

My days began to blur together due to work and visiting with my parents. They left a couple days ago as did Naruto and his team on a grave robber mission and Kakashi on a mission as well. Naruto was not excited to go on a mission because he wanted to continue training. His stamina was truly impressive. While Naruto was training I took Kakashi and Yamato's exhaustion so they could try to keep up with Naruto.

A week went by and Naruto was back with his team along with someone from the temple. His name was Sora. He seemed like a troubled kid and easily manipulated. Well I was right when the village was under attack by the supposed grave robbers. The lightning woke me up and I hurried up and got dressed in my training clothes, making sure to grab my fan and special glove. I ran as fast as I could to the hospital to help them where they needed help.

I didn't use my special jutsu because I didn't want to be a problem for everyone else. I just healed everyone with normal healing jutsu. It was slower and used more chakra than my special jutsu but I couldn't risk being out of commission in case I needed to fight. Thankfully the attack didn't last longer than a few hours. I was tired from not getting all of my sleep. And just exhausted from using most of my chakra. Although the attack was over, my job was not done. I went to the front line and healed most of the people there that were injured from fighting.

I was released from work and was told to go home. I went home and slept for a little then got up and went to the hospital to work in the afternoon. Naruto and Sai were both in the hospital sharing the same room. Apparently Naruto lost control and the fox demon chakra took over burning his body. Sai had an injured arm. Sakura walked in as I was walking out, "Naruto is resting but Sai is up." "Thank you Cheegarie." I walked towards the front desk when I felt familiar chakra behind me.

I quickly turned around and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you are ok" Kakashi said happily. He leaned my chin up and placed a kiss on my lips through his mask. I smiled and hugged him "I was worried about you" I said into his chest. He put an arm around my back and another on my head pulling me closer to him. "Wooo get a room" my co-workers yelled. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at them. "I have to get back to work" "Yeah I'm going to go check on Naruto and Sai." "Down the hall and on the left, I just saw them." He leaned in for another kiss "I'll see you later." And he walked away.

I did my rounds and when I came to the front desk all of my co workers were smiling at me. "What?" I asked very confused. "It's time for you to leave, Kakashi is waiting for you." "My shift isn't over for another hour." "Don't worry about it. We got it covered." "Alright then."

I headed home very confused. What could Kakashi possibly said to them to let me leave early. I opened the door and walked inside, "Kakashi, are you home?" I yelled out. I shut the door and heard the shower running. I got changed out of my hospital clothes and into comfier clothes and sat on the couch reading a book. Kakashi came out of the bathroom and sat next to me pulling me onto his lap. I put the book down and leaned into him, "I think Naruto is going to be able to leave tomorrow." I heard him let out a long sigh. I laughed, "What's wrong?" "I thought I would have more time to spend with you" he said rubbing a hand on my back.

Kakashi got up with me in his arms without a struggle. He carried me into the bedroom and set me on the bed. I laid down my back to him on my side. He moved behind me and pulled me to him. I turned around so I could hold him back and we both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next couple of days went by a little slower than I would have liked. I helped Iruka at the school and then went to work right after that. Then I went and took Kakashi's and Yamato's exhaustion and went straight to sleep. I didn't take Naruto's because he seemed to be alright and also because he has great stamina. The last time I took his exhaustion I felt terrible. Taking both Kakashi and Yamato's didn't compare to Naruto. I admired his drive to catch up to his friend and save him.

I continued stirring the soup I was preparing for the three men. It was a cool day and I figured soup could help them out. Sakura was making her food pills with me and I tried to help her make them taste better. "I don't think its possible to make them taste good" I said laughing as I ate one from the new batch. Sakura looked defeated. "Besides their purpose is not to taste good" I said with a smile. "You're right" "Naruto sure does eat a lot of them so they can't be bad." Sakura laughed "Naruto would eat anything though."

When we got there Yamato looked more tired than usual. "Are you ok?" I asked him concerned giving him a bowl of soup. He took it eagerly as well as some of Sakura's food pills. Kakashi left to go get Naruto. "Naruto tried to kill me last night in his sleep." I laughed a little then sat behind him putting my hands on his back starting my jutsu. When it was done I ate 2 of Sakura's food pills and quickly chased the taste away with my soup. Her food pills did taste awful. I handed Kakashi and Naruto their containers of soup. Sakura also took hers and we all started eating. The soup was really hitting the spot in this chilly night. Kakashi pulled me closer to him when he was done eating, "That was delicious" He said into my hair then kissed my head. I smiled and leaned into him, collecting warmth form him and the soup. "Kakashi sensei is right, this is delicious!" Naruto exclaimed. I laughed, "Thank you. It's my mother's recipe." "Hey maybe your mother can help Sakura make her food pills taste better" Naruto laughed. Sakura without hesitation hit Naruto sending him flying a couple of feet.

"Your training has come a long way Sakura" I said with a smile. "Thank you" She said putting another spoonful into her mouth. I turned to Kakashi putting my hands on his chest starting my jutsu. He was great at masking just how tired he was because I for one was exhausted. I laid my head on his lap laying down for a little and before I knew it I was asleep.

I awoke to the sun hitting my eyes. I looked around me and realized I was still at the training grounds on Kakashi's bench. Naruto had around a hundred clones on the huge platform. He was learning very quickly. I could see that he was almost stopping the flow of water. I walked over to Kakashi and Yamato. "He is learning quickly" I said standing closer to Kakashi who was reading his book for the 10th time. They both hmhimed at the same time in unison. "Do you need me to take you ailments before I leave?" Kakashi looked at me eyebrow quirked "where do you have to go?" "To the hospital to work silly." "Ok. We are probably going to go get Naruto some food soon." "Sounds good" I said kissing him and then walking away towards work, "Have fun boys".

I worked at the hospital, went home when I was done, ate and then went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I stood with Sakura watching Naruto trying to expand his jutsu to something more powerful. I was looking at the sky when Sakura gasped. I looked at Naruto and saw the 9 tails chakra starting to take him over. "Be ready, they might need us" I said to Sakura watching as Yamato began to suppress Naruto. When the coast was clear Kakashi went and picked Naruto up setting him under the tree again. Sakura healed Naruto as I looked at Kakashi, "Isn't this a little dangerous?" "It's necessary for his training" Kakashi said still looking at Naruto's unconscious body. "If you say so." I replied.

We all talked casually about Naruto's progression and how quickly he is progressing. He woke up and then continued at it again. I sat in the tree line with Sakura out of the rain. One of his clones began turning into the 9 tails again. Yamato quickly got it under contol. Kakashi went over to Naruto and talked to him. I stayed up in the tree as Sai put an umbrella over Sakura's head. Sai started bad mouthing Naruto and I stifled a laugh. I saw through his plan before Sakura did. She got angry and yelled at Sai.

I went home to eat and sleep. The next day I sat in the tree watching Naruto train. He finally got it. It took him and 2 other shadow clones to do it. Then Kakashi said something that freaked Naruto out. Another ninja came and Yamato walked towards Naruto and Kakashi. I ran towards them so I could hear the news.

Asuma is dead? Poor Kuranai.. I couldn't imagine what I would do without Kakashi. I stood behind Kakashi at the funeral. I wiped away my tears. When the funeral was over Kakashi walked back to the apartment hand in hand. When we were inside the apartment I looked at him, "They are going to want revenge." "I know. I'm going to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't try leaving the village" He said without looking at me. I opened my mouth to protest but shut it. I took my job as a medical ninja in the hospital seriously and he took his job just as seriously. Tears welled in my eyes and Kakashi wiped them away. "I know you are strong but this is the Akaskski we are talking about here!" I yelled at him. He pulled me in for a tight hug. "I promise I'll be fine" He said kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face, "You better keep that promise." I held his arm, "and what about this?" He smiled at me, "all better because of you." I scoffed, "You should have just let me take it." "It's fine really." "But-" "Time for bed" He chimed.

Kakashi lead me to the bedroom and layed down holding me tightly. I cried myself to sleep in his chest.


	23. Chapter 23

*Little Spoiler*

Chapter 23

I awoke to a note from Kakashi saying that he left with team 10 in search of the Akatsuki members that killed Asuma. I was upset and worried but I knew Kakashi could handle himself. I was walking to work when Sakura yelled my name. She explained that Naruto had a day to get his jutsu in order for them to be the backup for team 10. I thanked her and continued to work.

As I was leaving work I saw Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato heading towards the main gate. I yelled good luck and Naruto held up his thumb. I went to see if Kuranai was alright. She had told me she was expecting a couple days before Asuma left. She was so excited and couldn't wait to tell me, she wanted Asuma to tell Kakashi...he was going to the day at the hospital but Kuranai accidentally ruined it. I really did feel bad for her. We talked for a while and I held her as she cried. "Hey you have a piece of Asuma within you. You should be happy." She wiped away her tears and smiled faintly at me, "Thank you Cheegarie." I smiled at her rubbing her arm as comfort. "Would you like to come over for dinner? I'm going to make pork." She shook her head no "I'm not hungry. I ate before you came." "Ok well take care of yourself. You have a baby on the way now." "I will. I think I'm going to go see Asuma. And thank you for stopping by." "No problem!"

I left her house and went to Kakashi's I started to prepare a small amount of food for me since I was the only one eating. I heard the door open and I turned around. Kakashi entered looking very tired without his vest, gloves and headband. "Are you ok?" I asked rushing to his side. He held me and stroked the back of my head, "I kept my promise." Happy tears welled in my eyes, "I'm so happy to see you." I craned my neck so I could look up at him and puckered my lips he laughed and kissed me deeply. I pushed away from him and pulled out more food to make for Kakashi.

"How strong are they?" I asked. He explained the two Akatsuki member's abilities and it nearly gave me a heart attack. I was happy to hear about Naruto's jutsu, even though it put him in the hospital. "That must be some jutsu." We sat down and ate, I looked at Kakshi seriously as I was doing the dishes. He looked at me with a puzzled look."When is your next mission?" Kakashi smiled, "I have the next few days off." I knew that look… He wanted sex again and I was up for it.

There was a knock on the door. It was Shizune. Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to Kakashi. I finished cleaning up and then got a shower. I went to sleep knowing Kakashi was off the next couple of days. I looked forward to spending time with him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I awoke to kisses from Kakashi and I smiled. I kissed him back wrapping an arm around his neck lazily keeping him my captive. "I would love to stay in bed all day with you but I do have to work" I said against his lips. I felt him smile. "No you don't" He said playfully. I let him go and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Someone came and said they didn't need you today. So you have the day off, my little slave." I didn't like the nickname but I went along with it as he started to kiss me again.

Kakashi and I fooled around for most of the morning, thoroughly enjoying the other's company. Kakashi didn't get sex because Tsunade said it would be safer if he didn't. And since I did not want to put him in any danger I didn't allow our fooling around to go too far.

Kakashi had informed me over breakfast of what Naruto's new jutsu did to the Akaski member Kakazu and his own arm. "So your arm.." "Yes. Same effect. I was just lucky it barely worked and was underdeveloped." Kakashi said bring my fears into a new light. How many times is this man going to come to near death?

"And…" He said trailing off, "I have the job of telling Naruto he can't use this new jutsu." "That might not go over well" I replied running through different ways I would react if I was Naruto. "I know" he said defeated. Out of all his missions, this must one of the hardest things he ever had to do. "Well lets go find him" I said pulling him to the door.

Kakashi and I head right to the ramen bar and sure enough Naruto was there. Kakashi went in as I stood outside. There was a lot of bickering going on inside and I heard Kakashi say something along the lines of "here comes the cho choo." I put my hand over my lower stomach and started to wonder how Kuranai was doing. Kakashi started to break the news and Naruto took it surprisingly well mentioning yet again that he was bound to be hokage. I saw two boys and a girl walk in front of me a couple of feet in front of the ramen bar. The one with the scarf made a shadow clone and I heard Naruto say that Kakashi would get the bill. I laughed to myself and went in and paid for him. With really nothing to spend my money on I currently had more money than Kakashi.

I walked out of the bar seeing two naked women, one of them had many of the same features as me. And then they disappeared. I was a little embarrassed and Sakura was furious. She started to approach the little boy when the girl that showed up with him punched him, sending him flying into the fence. Sakura started yelling at Naruto. And then Jirya showed up. Kakashi and Jirya shared a head nod and I wondered what that meant. Kakashi waved for me to follow him and I noticed that we were headed towards the hokage's office.

"Don't tell me you have another mission already?" I whined. He just laughed at me, "Yes I do. We are going to get the details now." I followed him but stayed in the hallway as they talked, I didn't want to seem nosy. He walked out and grabbed my hand leading me to the way home. Neither of us said a word till we were home. "What is it?" I asked finally. "We are going to find Orochimaru's hide out." My heart sank and leaped at the same time. I was scared to see that man again but I was happy because then they would be able to find Sasuke. I knew that man was out of his mind and I was terrified thinking what he would do to Kakashi.

I felt something roll down my check and Kakashi was quick to wipe it away. "I will be ok. Promise." I held his hand on my face. "Good because I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you weren't." Kakashi smiled, "you would have to start paying the bills yourself" He laughed and I joined in. He leaned in and kissed me then pulled away going to the bedroom to get ready to leave.

I made him something small to eat and sent him on his way. When he left I picked up a book and started reading. I was really running out of ideas to please Kakashi and I had no idea how many positions he actually knew what to do. I ended up falling asleep on the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

Kakashi romance chapter 25

Author's Note.

As much as I HATE reading this, I found out I hate to do them as well. First, let me start out by saying that I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. But, with this story going along with the anime and only when Kakashi is in the village to actually interact with Cheegarie, it's a little hard to update since he hasn't been in the village for a while. In this time I have been able to post other stories, so I'm happy about that. Maybe check them out if you want.

So I decided now is as good as any time to bring up this little scenario. –You will find out when you read this chapter.

I was thinking about, since I was easily able to find the episodes on Youtube, posting chapters before the show airs on TV but… With school starting back up and the fact that I would feel obligated to say that there were spoilers since I often reference the show-it might turn some people away. I understand people hate spoilers. I also enjoy the time that I get to brainstorm new ideas during the breaks of when Kakashi is not in the village. If you have any scenarios/suggestions feel free to make a review/message me.

Also, since I have not done so yet, I would like to thank you all for reading my story! I love feedback, so if you have any please let me know.

End Author's Note…

I awoke with a full bladder. Again.

I sighed throwing my feet over the side of the bed. I wondered exactly how I was going to be able to go to work if I don't get any sleep. Kakashi has been gone for a couple of days now and I've missed him since he walked out the door for his mission. I washed my hands, finishing up my business, and my stomach growled. Sighing for the millionth time I dragged myself to the fridge to look for something to nibble on. I decided to boil an egg. When it was done I got it out of the water and set it on the counter to cool. My stomach growled again, reminding me how hungry I was. I put more eggs in the boiling water so I would have nighttime snacks for the next couple of nights. I don't know why but eggs have been my favorite thing to eat recently. After staring into the boiling water for a while I touched the egg that I pulled out first. It was warm but okay to eat now. I applied pressure and rolled the egg on the counter, hearing satisfying crunching as the shell cracked. I savored the egg as the others continued to cook. Once I was done I used the ladle to get the eggs out after turning the burner off. Although I was a little thirsty I ignored it and crawled back in bed after cleaning up and putting the eggs in the fridge.

I awoke to Kakashi's alarm going off. I grumbled a few choice words before finally getting up to get ready.

"Cheegarie are you ok?" Ino asked once she saw me.

"Oh I'm fine.. I was up like, a million times to go to the bathroom last night so I'm tired" I replied putting on my jacket.

"You look more than tired though" one of my other co-workers said.

I laughed it off. "I'm fine" they both gave each other looks, "really, I promise I'm fine." As much as I fought it, I yawned. I waved at them and started my day with work. When Sakura came to work she informed me my parents would be visiting soon, that they left as soon as they sent the letter. So they would likely be here tomorrow or the next day. Once I finished work I went and did a little grocery shopping. I ran into Kurenai. We talked briefly, but of course she also commented on how tired I looked.

"It's not just today, Cheegarie. You've been so tired recently. Are you sure you are alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes. I'll be alright. My body is probably just fighting off something right now" I said with a smile, hugging her goodbye. "I think I'm going to take these home and get some rest. My parents are coming to visit and you know how much energy they take." We both laughed before parting ways.

When I got home all I wanted to do was plop down on the couch and go to sleep but, I had groceries to put away. It didn't take me long. I hoped my parents would get here tomorrow, I was off tomorrow. I threw on a baggy shirt and shorts then crawled into bed. The cool sheets felt amazing. I knew it was still sunny out but I was tired and had nothing better to do today.

I awoke to my stomach growling. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. I reluctantly got out of bed and took a boiled egg from the fridge. I quietly ate it and wondered when Kakashi would be back. After I was done eating the egg, I threw away the shell. I grateful sigh left me when I felt the sheets were cool again. I must be getting sick with something.

I awoke to the sun in my eyes and the sound of someone at the door. I got up quickly and opened the door. I flung myself at my parents.

"I missed you guys" I said happily, stepping back into Kakashi's place.

"Where's Kakashi?" My father asked.

"Mission" I sighed stepping aside to let them in.

"What are you doing still in sleeping wear?" My mother asked looking at me oddly.

"Well I've been really tired recently and I guess I slept in" I laughed nervously. I walked into the kitchen area and got a drink. My mother followed me and looked into the fridge.

"Since when do you eat your eggs like this?" my mother asked holding up a boiled egg.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Those have been my midnight snacks. I'm pretty sure I'm fighting something off right now."

My father crossed his arms. My mother giving me a look to continue.

"Well, I've been getting up to go to the bathroom, like too much I feel like. My temperature feels a little high to me. Oh, and I've been very tired recently.

"Maybe your body isn't fighting something" My father said.

"Maybe your body is preparing you for something" My mother said looking a little too happy.

"Ok… I give up. What are you two getting at?" I asked crossing my arms.

They both gave each other looks before my father nodded and a huge smile overtook my mother's face.

"We think you are pregnant!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Strange. I don't remember falling asleep. I felt something on my hand and looked to it. My mother was sitting beside me. Both of her hands around mine.

"Mom?" I asked, she looked at me with her beautiful smile.

"So you were working on a grandbaby last time we were here" She said and laughed at my facial expression.

I looked around, I was in the hospital.

"What am I going to say?" I asked staring at the ceiling.

"How happy you are" My mother said.

"No. To Kakashi."

"You don't worry about him. I'm sure he will be happy" My mother soothed me, rubbing circles in my hand.

I looked to my mother, "How'd I get here?"

"Oh your dad carried you. Then this very nice man carried you the rest of the way."

The door opened before I could ask who.

"I just wanted to thank you again for carrying her, I'm getting too old for this" My father said stepping in the room.

"It was no problem. My youth can handle anything" a familiar voice said.

"Oh no…" I said as Guy walked in the room.

"Oh, Cheegarie you are awake." Guy said.

I smiled at him. "Guy please promise me you won't say anything to Kakashi about this?"

Guy held out a thumbs up, "Your secret is safe with me."

I turned towards my mother who still had her beautiful smile. "So I am?"

She nodded her head. "You're going to make me a grandma."

"Great… Do I need to feel any more old today?" My father grumbled rubbing his back.


	26. Chapter 26

Kakashi Romance Chapter 26

A/N Sorry I haven't updated just busty with life and trying to come up with some scenarios for some filler until Kakashi gets back to the village. Which I really hope is soon. I think just a couple more weeks till the next update. Don't forget to favorite or do whatever you have to do to get notifications on this story! Please to remember I am going by what is shown on TV on adult swim on Saturday's so I don't have to put spoiler warnings.

Happy reading!~

End A/N

I was walking through the village aimlessly, just to pass some time before I met with my parents. I turned the corner to see Naruto hitting a woman over the head. My first response was shock then immediately turned to amusement. It was the little boy from when I covered Kakashi and paid for everyone at the ramen bar. I approached the two of them with a smile, still recovering form my amusement. Naruto was lecturing Konahamaru about when it was appropriate to use the sexy jutsu. Naruto noticed me approaching and smiled, waving me over to them.

"Hey guys" I greeted them warmly.

"Hey Cheegarie" Naruto greeted back. Then his facial expression changed and looked me up and down instantly making me self conscious. "Did something happen to you? You seem different" Naruto said getting close to me.

I put my hands on his shoulders to push him away and involuntarily laughed nervously. "Nope. Same Cheegarie. Fine really." I didn't really how nervous I was until the words left my mouth so fast and my breathing was irregular. I forced the calmest smile I could and tried to steady my breathing. Then an idea came to mind to distract Naruto so I asked, "How is your training going?"

Naruto's eyes instantly brightened. It worked.

"It's going good. Pervy sage left me to do something pervy probably…but I got the basics down. I'm really close to finishing this jutsu." Naruto said in almost one breath.

I didn't realize my facial expression changed until I thought to smile and say "Glad to hear it Naruto. Keep up the good work. Well I have to get going I'm meeting with my parents."

"Oh have fun. Maybe we can train together sometime. I'd like to learn some things from you, Kakashi says you're good."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks for some reason. "Oh thanks. We might be able to work something out." I didn't want to promise anything because of my current health. I put my hand to my side as casually as I could since it somehow found its way over my lower stomach. "I wish Kakashi would come home. I miss him."

-"Where ever someone is still thinking of you that is your home. Jirya told me this. You are Kakashi's home. He will be home soon. Promise." Naruto said with a thumbs up.

I smiled. "That was nice Naruto. Thank you." I looked to the sky for the time. "I better get going. See you soon Naruto. And good luck on the training." I walked past both of them and waved. I walked to the restaurant stand where I was supposed to meet my parents. I saw them sitting at a table already. I sat in my spot.

"You look worried." My father said looking at me oddly, causing my mother to looked at me with her worried expression.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous about telling everyone." I said before taking a sip from my water. "Naruto noticed that something was different with me today." They had confused expressions, "One of Kakashi's students." Then the realization hit both of them and the confusion was gone.

"I'm sure he doesn't know. You're barely showing." My mother said with a smile. I quickly looked down to my stomach it wasn't exactly flat anymore but it wasn't noticeable. It looked normal I suppose.

I heard my father laugh, "Maybe you should start wearing something different than your training clothes. You shouldn't be fighting now anyway."

I scratched my cheek with one of my fingers and smiled embarrassed about my choice of clothing. "Yeah I guess you are right" I replied with a nervous laugh. I sighed. "I still don't know how to tell Kakashi."

"Just tell him. Make it simple." My dad said.

"No make him guess." My mom chirped.

"No that will likely end bad." My dad replied to my mother giving her a stern look.

"That's what I did. I made your father guess. I didn't tell him." My mother said beaming with a big smile.

"Yeah and all we did was fight for a whole week" My father grumbled so low I could barely hear him.

"Don't worry I think Kakashi will get it. He seems very smart." My mother said elbowing my father.

"Wait. Are you saying I'm not smart?" My father asked a little loudly.

"It took you week with all of the sickness, the belly and cravings" Mother replied sitting back as the food was set in front of us. "Thank you" she said before the server left.

"Thanks" I said to the server as well. Then dug into the food. It tasted good, but I had no idea what it was.

It was silent for a little while as we ate.

"Maybe we should just move to the leaf…" My father said as if thinking out loud.

"I don't know if I would be able to handle you guys all the time" I said jokingly.

My mother mocked hurt as she put her hand over her heart. "Are we that bad?"

I laugh briefly, "No. I love having you guys around."

"Good to hear. We love being around you. And this new little bundle of joy" My mother said patting my stomach.

I pushed her hand away. "Don't. I don't want anyone finding out until Kakashi knows."

"You wait. Your mother is going to be all over that stomach." My father said.

"Oh joy" I said getting up to leave with them.

"No seriously. She's going to feel it kick before you do probably." My father said very serious making us all laugh as we left the restaurant.

We walked around for a while and I saw Sakura dragging Naruto towards the gate. I jogged to catch up to them after telling my parents I'll be right back.

"Naruto! Sakura!" I yelled after them. Sakura stopped dragging Naruto and turned to greet me. "What mission did you get assigned to?"

"We are going to help Kakashi-sensie" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Did something happen? Is everything ok?" I asked quickly instantly worried.

Sakura smiled, "Everything is fine. Just a new jutsu we haven't encountered. They just need a little back up."

"Oh…" That didn't ease my worries at all. "Just be careful. All of you. And Naruto," I called his name to get his full attention, "tell Kakashi I'm thinking about him."

Naruto's eyes brightened and a huge smile over took his face. "Will do!"

Sakura hit Naruto over the head and grabbed him by the arm. "Sorry, but we are already running late. Naruto took up a ton of time trying to train." She waved with her free hand, "See you when we get back."

"Come back safe!" I yelled after them before returning to my parents.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked taking my arm and starting to walk through the streets.

"Hopefully nothing. That was Kakashi's students. Naruto and Sakura. They are going to be back up for the team Kakashi has with him."

"Did something happen?" My father questioned.

"They said that they encountered a jutsu they never encountered before." I said. The worry in my voice made my mom rub my arm, trying to comfort me.

"Kakashi has a good reputation. He will be fine." My father said sounding very confident in his words. It reminded me that Kakashi is very capable of taking care of himself, making me a little less worried.

We walked around until it got dark and then they took me to Kakashi's place. They left after a little while of visiting. I did my usual night routine and finally was able to drift off to sleep.

I awoke with a smile and threw my arm towards Kakashi to meet an empty bed. My smile quickly disappeared. I groaned laying on my back, preparing for my nightly bathroom drip. I sat up and threw my feet over the bed to stand. A tear made its trail down my face. I wiped it away trying to be strong. Kakashi would be back soon. I hoped. Once I was done washing my hands after doing my business I leaned on the sink looking into the mirror. I was starting to get bags under my eyes from worrying about him and waking up every night. I lightly touched my finger tips to the skin under my eyes. I sighed heavily looking at my hair. It was everywhere. Ill just fix it in the morning.

I dragged myself towards the kitchen to get my nightly egg. As I ate it, I wondered what other pregnant women craved. I could go for some ramen… Maybe I should wait till Naruto comes back. I hoped he didn't figure anything out about my current health. I began to worry if Kakashi knew that he wouldn't be able to focus on the mission. I'd hate to lose someone so amazing. I'd hate to lose anyone for that matter. Tears welled up in my eyes as I moved towards the bedroom. I did the best I could to assure myself that everyone would be fine as I got back into bed.

The sound of a bird singing somewhere near the window was my alarm. I looked out the window and saw it was almost time for me to go to work. I got through my morning routine quickly. I looked into the mirror one last time and debated on cutting my hair. It was really long and a baby would surely pull it. I bit my lip and decided I would leave it as is for a little while. Work was more boring since I couldn't use my special jutsu. But mostly because since I was pronounced pregnant I was on desk duty, helping others, and some cleaning. I yawned hoping my shift was over soon, knowing that it wasn't before I even looked at the clock. As I expected time went by slow but eventually I was freed.

I ran into Shizune, Lee, Tenten and Ino being lead by a dog while I walked around before heading home. They were going to assist on the mission Kakashi was assigned to. The three tails was in their area. My stomach sank when I heard Shizune tell me the little information she could before they left. I was currently ranting about how much danger Kakashi always gets in on his missions and how much I worried about him to my parents as they sat on Kakashi's couch.

"How can he put me through this?!" I practically screamed. After silence I looked towards my parents who just looked at each other for a long time then back to me.

My mother started, first putting up her hands before she spoke. "Now sweetheart. Try to calm down."

"No!" I roared. I was taken back by the way that I sounded. It sounded so furious. So hurt. So worried. Their shocked expression reminded me that these were my parents and they were just trying to help me… "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about him. I haven't seen him for a week pretty much."

My mother stood and wrapped her arms around me. "We know sweetie."

I didn't hear what he said but I heard my dad say the word "hormones" between some grumbling. I glared at my father and he quickly looked away, obviously trying to forced down a smile. These next few months were going to be interesting.


	27. Chapter 27

Kakashi Romance Chapter 27

~~~ Author's Note ~~~

FINALLY! Kakashi is back in the village. Or at least he was headed back there. I decided to go ahead and update this story for everyone. I really appreciate the feedback on this (and all my other stories). Every review encourages me to keep writing. I stayed up to make sure this was the right time to post this chapter. So...goodnight because it is going on 3 A.M. I hope you are as entertained as I was writing this chapter. Enjoy and happy reading.

~~~ End Author's Note ~~~

I awoke slowly. As usual I looked around the room for any trace of Kakashi. Nothing. Sadness hit me but I did my best to keep it down. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Kakashi was standing by the counter. I was so happy. I watched his jaw move as he ate something. I was entranced by this handsome man. I watched as what he ate went into his mouth as his lips wrapped around the egg as he took a bite. Egg? MY egg. The last one too.

"Kakashi" I growled as he was about to take the last bite. Kakashi turned to me and smiled. "Don't smile at me. You're in trouble."

"I'm sorry it took so long" he said pulling me in close and nuzzling his face in my neck, "I missed you."

"You ate my last egg" I stated as if it were simple fact.

I heard him chuckle. He pulled away to look at me and put the last bite of egg to my lips. I gladly took it. Savoring the taste for as long as I could. "Sorry. I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you. Now that you are up we can go out to eat with the others at Ichiraku."

"I missed you" I said finally wrapping his arms around him. Kakashi tightened his grip a little more around me and we stood in the kitchen for a little while in silence, just enjoying the other. "You made me worry. You were gone for so long." I mumbled in his chest.

"Sorry about that. I really wanted to come back to you but Hinata, Kiba and Shino wanted to try finding the people that left the hideout the way it was."

"So you made me worry about you more?" I asked holding onto him and then I remembered something as I pushed away a little to look at him, "And what was this jutsu you needed back up for?"

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about it" he says putting his hands up in defense.

"Tell me" I demanded.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around me again, "She could crystallize anything. It was impressive. Well when she caught Hinata-" Kakshi started

"Is she ok?" I interrupted, worried about Hinata's health.

"Yes Hinata focused chakra around her and it literally saved her life. Shino was able to breed some of his bugs that were resistant to the crystal jutsu that we were able to use against the crystal style user."

I sighed when I remembered, "what about the tailed beast?"

"There was this boy that Naruto ran into and the boy was actually able to control the tailed beast for a little amount of time. We ended up losing Naruto for a time because he ran off looking for this boy."

"Why?" I asked really curious about this boy and why Naruto would run off.

"He claimed the boy was being misled by the people he cared about. Which was probably true."

"Where's the boy now?" I asked concerned about the safety of the boy.

"We had him but he left to search for the people he was with."

I was so angry at them all now, "you left a young boy alone?"

Kakashi tried to hold me but I pushed him away from me. "Why are you so mad? Children get left in the world all the time in the realm of ninjas." Kakashi said and I backed up from him, "Cheegarie what is wrong?"

"Nothing was wrong until now." Kakashi reached for me but I swatted his hand away from me. I opened the door and went outside. I was starting to get dark. I walked around almost aimlessly. I took the streets that I knew, or rather hoped, no one I knew would be on. Kakashi had made me so mad. Maybe I shouldn't have pried to about this mission and I wouldn't have known. Would he leave our child I wondered.

"Watch out Cheegarie" Some one chuckled. I knew that voice. I looked to the figure who moved out of my way quickly.

"Yamato" I said surprised. "Sorry."

"I'm alright. Are you? You look like your thinking hard about something" Yamato said looking concerned.

"Oh I just needed to get out to think for a little. I'm alright." I smiled at him. Yamato started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked starting to laugh myself.

"Oh Kakashi was obviously thinking about you during the mission." I felt my eyebrow raise in question unintentionally and what Yamato said. He continued, "I made this beautiful place for us to stay in when I asked what he thought he didn't really answer and then he was stuck on a page in his book. He claimed his mind was on the mission but I think it was you."

"Oh if you think so" I said and then forced myself to chuckle. I hoped it was the mission. I don't want to be clouding his mind while he is on missions. Gosh…What would a child do to his thoughts.

"He is really good with kids too." Yamato said surprising me. It was like he read my thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" I asked trying my best to sound casual.

"Well… Maybe not kids but he is good with Naruto. Naruto went running off to save someone I yelled at him and then Kakashi just calmly explained the situation to him and he understood-at least I think he did." I watched as Yamato closed his eyes and laughed some more, "and then Sakura made him listen in her own way by jumping off of Sai's bird and hitting Naruto from her fall. Made a huge indent in the ground."

"Oh my. Was he ok?" I chuckled as well.

"He is fine. You know Naruto, he can take a beating." Yamato looked at me as the wind blew and I shivered. "But you should get back, you look cold."

I rubbed my arms feeling the goose bumps on my arms "Maybe I should go back. Thanks for the talk. See you around."

"You want me to walk you?" Yamato offered.

"No I'm fine. Thanks though. I want to think on the way home." It was true. I just wanted to be left with my thoughts a little longer.

"If you are sure then. Take care." Yamato said as I waved and headed towards Kakashi's place. I sighed when I was sure no one was around. I had convinced myself that Kakashi would be a good father. I'm sure of it. But how was I going to tell him?

I felt arms wrap around me as I was enveloped by Kakashi's chakra. I stopped walking since it became a little harder with him behind me. "Come back home with me?" My heart almost broke. It sounded so pleading. Was this our first real fight? Was this our big fight? I hoped there wouldn't be more. I felt terrible.

"Ok" I sighed feeling like I was done with my tantrum. Hopefully my hormones would straighten out soon. We walked back in silence. I stole glances at him and I knew he was watching me even though he never looked directly at me. Kakashi opened the door for me and let me in first. I walked in and it was like the fight had left something in the air. I badly wanted this feeling gone. I heard the door shut and I looked towards the kitchen remembering how we were supposed to go get ramen with everyone else. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I grabbed something really quick to give you some time before I looked for you." Kakashi said rubbing his head not looking at me.

"oh" I said softly. Silence took over the entire space. It was almost deafening.

"Are you scared of me?" Kakashi asked suddenly. Still not looking at me.

"What?" I asked surprised, not hiding an ounce of that emotion.

"You left like you were scared of something." Kakashi looked at me and watched till I answered.

Should I tell him now? No. The air doesn't seem right… "I wasn't scared. Worried maybe but not scared." I said finally.

"Are you worried about that boy I told you we left?" Kakashi asked looking ashamed now. I felt bad.

"Yes." I answered honestly, but it was only partially the reason.

He sighs "I have a hunch he is with those people he cares about."

"A hunch?" she asks angered.

"My hunches are usually right. And I knew it was better to leave. Naruto was ok with it as well and he was the one that cared the most for the boy. I have a feeling Naruto knows that the boy is alright as well." Kakashi moved forward with his hand open towards me. I let him hold me. "In addition to that I really wanted to see you." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled "I missed you too. So I heard you were thinking about me." I watched as his visible skin turned a light shade of pink and then quickly went back to his usual skin tone. "I talked to Yamato. He is convinced you were thinking of me. And I don't think I saw you blush before." I said in thought at the last part.

"I was thinking of both you and the mission." He said his eye avoiding mine for a time.

"You ignored me. You blushed." I said laughing a little. He made eye contact with me.

"Did not."

"Why?" I asked done with arguing today and instead wanted to know why he reacted that way.

"I didn't." Kakashi pulled me close while pulling down his mask at the same time. I took in all his breathtaking facial features before my eyes closed from bliss of his lips against mine. He picked me up and took us towards the bedroom. My heart and mind began to race. Should we? Will it be ok? Would it hurt the baby? Kakashi laid us on the bed and I turned my head to the side to stop the kiss. Kakashi looked at me confused.

"I don't think we should." I watched as Kakashi briefly pouted before smiling and laying beside me. He pulled me close and I heard him sigh. I pushed him away and got up on my elbow to look at him.

"You're acting strange today." Kakashi said suddenly making me pretend gasp.

"Well maybe there is a reason for my behavior." I said with a knowing smile. I felt good about telling him. I hoped he was ready.

"Did something happen with your parents?" He asked concerned.

"No. Something happened with us." I watched as worry and then guilt took over his entire being.

"I'm sorry about the fight earlier." He said grabbing my hand and stroking the back with his thumb.

"Not that." Kakashi looked very confused trying to figure out what I was talking about. Figuring I should explain more… "Well… Nothing happened to us yet exactly but something will bring on a new title for us."

"And what titles would that be?" Kakashi said playing along.

I took a deep steady breath in and exhaled saying "Parents."

~~~ Author's Note~~~

Since I have no idea how quickly I will have the next chapter up. –hopefully soon- The next couple of episodes in the TV series is going to be based around Sasuke and Itachi for the next several weeks. I strongly encourage you to watch those episodes. I wrote a story for Itachi that is already finished that was written just like this one-with the whole going along with the Anime. It does contain spoilers for the anime since I watched ahead when I wrote this. The story is titled "Life With Itachi Uchiha" you can find it in my other stories on this site. It has some reader's inserts as well-intended to be an ItachixReader fanfic. I hope to see more reviews on this story and my others! All reviews encourage me to keep writing. Thanks so much and happy reading!

~~~End Author's Note ~~~


	28. Chapter 28

Kakashi Romance Chapter 28

~~~ Author's Note ~~~

Takes place right after last chapter. Enjoy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and find it a little funny.

Although it is summer I am trying to get into Slippery Rock right now to continue my schooling. So in advanced I am really sorry if I don't update as quickly as you all like. On top of jumping through hoops to get into SRU I am also trying to get a job so I have some money more money coming in other than the money I get for helping out family with various things. I think about ideas for this story often for Cheegarie to experience different things, so I haven't forgotten you wonderful people that wait EXTREMELY patiently for this to be updated. I thank you for your support and for staying with me this long.

… I am considering just posting before the TV airs the episodes because I've watched like 100 episodes ahead of what I wrote for. I've really REALLY considering just focusing on this story-which would consist of ONLY watching Naruto Shippuden, taking notes on the episodes, thinking of how it can be incorporated into Cheegarie's life and then FINALLY writing a chapter. There are pros and cons to doing that. BUT I am considering it an option. I just have to get accepted into SRU first. I'll try to update ASAP.

Thanks for reading that extreamlly long author's note. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

~~~ End Author's Note~~~

Everything was silent.

Kakashi stared wide eyed at me. For a while. A long time.

I leaned back on my arm a little getting comfortable. At first I was worried. Then really worried. And now I was purely amused. I never saw Kakashi go into shock before.

'Maybe I should do something to help him out…' I thought briefly-still amused.

Kakashi finally blinked.

'There we go…' I thought trying to not laugh then stopped instantly, 'well… I did faint.. I suppose he is handling this better than me…'

Kakashi reached for my stomach and I let him rest his hand there. "I didn't plan for this but I am happy" He said with a gorgeous smile, looking into my eyes. Then his eyes lost a little light in them as his smile disappeared and eyebrows began to knit together.

"What's wrong?" I asked searching his eyes for an answer.

"I wanted to propose to you first before we thought about a family" He said as I felt his thumb began to rub against my stomach.

"That's ok. They can be in our wedding. I think I'd like that" I said with a huge smile.

Kakashi smiled "I think I would like that too." His eyes trailed to my stomach as he moved his hand in a circle.

"Only the hospital, my parents and Gai know so far" I explained putting my hand on his.

"Gai knew before me?" Amusement over took his facial features.

"It's a long story. But I didn't tell anyone because I wanted you to know first." I sighed, "I thought for sure Naruto was going to figure it out." Kakashi gave me a disbelieving look and I continued to explain, "He said something was different about me." Kakashi just hummed as if he was thinking about something. "What?"

"Oh nothing" Kakashi said. I watched his lips curl upwards, "So you're going to be a mother."

"And you are going to be a father" I said not being able to help the smile taking over my face.

"I felt old because my students grew up, now I feel older because I'm going to be a father."

"I guess I never got to watch anyone get old…" I looked away from him becoming upset.

Kakahshi made me look at him by gently putting his fingers under my chin and kissed me. "You will be able to now" He said just above a whisper.

I smiled a little and whispered "Thank you."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Kakashi's. He removed his hand from my stomach and returned it to my shoulder to make me lay down with him. I understood what he wanted to do soon after. He laid me down so he could lay close to me on his side so he can trace circles on my little bump. "How far are we?" He asked staring at my stomach.

"I find out tomorrow" I smiled, excited to find out.

"Will we find out what we are having?"

"Depends on how far I am" I answered. I became upset thinking about it, I don't think Kakashi picked up on it so I voiced my concern…"I hope I haven't done any damage to our child. I'm forbidden from using my justu. Once I found out I haven't used my special jutsu and limited myself to basically no chakra use."

"You still work?" Kakashi asked not looking at my stomach.

"Just simple things like desk work. I think it's more tiring than what I used to do." I laughed, "Now I know why you procrastinate so much on your paper work"

"I don't procrastinate" Kakashi said looking very serious.

"Oh yes you do. You did so much once you got that new book of yours" I said poking his nose.

"It's a good book" Kakashi said wrinkling his nose.

"Whatever Procrastinator. –And you are always late for everything."

"Not for you. Wait. Why are you picking on me?" Kakashi asked putting up his hands in a defensive movement.

"Its fun." I gave him a kiss and hurried and got up. I looked behind me with a smile and watched Kakashi get up. I ran to the kitchen, laughing.

I didn't get far before Kakashi wrapped his arms around me from behind while resting his head on my shoulder "Someone else to protect" he whispered in my ear.

"You sound happy" I said with a laugh.

"It's another reason to become stronger. Another reason to live." He says nuzzling into my neck. I laughed because it tickled and he did it again. I pushed him away just to be pulled into his arms. "I love you" He says and I said it back.

"I love you too," I leaned into him "Kakashi."

"You better get some rest" Kakashi said into my ear. Then he nuzeled into my neck.

I laughed trying to get away from him but he held on a little tighter. "Kakashi…" I laughed some more, "Please stop!" He didn't stop… "Kakashi Please?!" I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

Kakashi stopped and rested his head on my head. "I love your laugh…"

"Please don't get any more ideas to do that again" I said catching my breath.

"No promises." I heard him say. I knew he was smiling the way he said it.

"OK… Promise for your child's sake. They need the oxygen." I said with a smile at my argument.

I heard him hum and felt it on my back. I was scared of what he came up with. "I'm sure they will be fine" He said as he moved his head towards my neck.

"Kakashi please don't!" I said laughing already as I tried to get away from him. "There are better ways to make me laugh!"

He stopped, but still held onto me. "And what are those?"

"Uhhh…." I said really in thought. I tried desperately to come with anything. "Tell me jokes!" I said in an 'ah-ha!' moment.

"This is easier" He said as he nuzzled into my neck more.

I laughed and then came up with a better idea. "Lets go to bed" I laughed.

Kakashi stopped. He let me go but held onto my hand and pulled me to the bedroom. I sighed in relief. He turned so he could look at me "I'm not done with you yet" He said with a smirk.

I tried my best to ignore how handsome he was with that smirk. It didn't work. It wasn't long until I forgot what he even said.

"Cheegarie." Kakashi said pulling me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked at him. He chuckled. "Get in bed. I want you next to the wall so you don't fall out of the bed."

"I'll be fine Kakashi" I laughed. "Besides I get up a lot at night to go pee. I'd rather sleep on the outside."

"Wake me up then" He said clearly not understanding.

"Kakashi I don't think you understand how often I get up…." I said trying to get him to understand.

"It will be fine. Get in bed. I'm going to shower." Kakashi said getting a few things.

"Alriiiight…" I said getting into bed with a knowing smirk.

~~~~ Extended ending to this chapter~~~~~~

I laid in bed and closed my eyes. I decided to get as much sleep as I could-at least try.

Kakashi was making a ton of noise in the bathroom. I think he dropped something. And then dropped something else. If it wasn't so late I would find it funny. I probably would be laughing and go see if he was alright. But. It was late. I was tired. And he was a ninja. He can handle some fallen soap in the shower. I heard him say something but couldn't make out what he said. I pulled the covers over my head and it became nicer somehow. Well it didn't help that Kakashi forgot to turn the light off. So it got darker with the covers over my head. And then the sheets where helping with the sound a little. Then it got really quiet. Kakashi turned the shower off finally. I decided to wait for Kakashi since he was almost done now. I stayed under the covers.

I heard soft footsteps. And then a quiet chuckle. The lights were shut off. I felt the bed shift as he got in the bed. He scooted closer to me since I was up against the wall for the cold. He wrapped his arm around me and let out a content sounding sigh. He was still a little wet, and was not wearing a shirt.

"Kakashi you're still wet" I said. I sounded really tired.

"Sorry" he said going to move.

I grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving. "It's fine. I'm really hot. It feels nice." I sounded so lazy with those short sentences. I laughed a little.

Kakashi got close to me. "Goodnight" He sighed nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Goodnight" I yawned.

Kakashi fell asleep before I did. I don't know how long I was sleeping but I woke up about to pee myself. I noticed in my sleep I was facing Kakashi who was now laying on his back. I tried crawling over him. He opened his eyes a little, smiled and then wrapped his arms around me. I shook him. Nothing. I shook him again, "Kakashi" I said quietly hoping he would wake up. Nothing but a tighter grip. I tried getting out of his grip but it didn't work. "Kakashi" I said louder while shaking him harder. He grumbled something that didn't make sense. I rolled my eyes and seriously considered just peeing on him. But decided against it since I would have to clean it up. I tapped his face with my fingertips softly while saying his name. Nothing. "You have got to be kidding me" I said in disbelief. I started tapping him a little harder while saying his name louder. He smiled. Then opened his eyes. "Kakashi. Let me go. I have to pee."

"What if I don't want to" he asked not sounding the least bit tired.

"I already thought about peeing on you" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kakashi chuckled and let me go. I ran to the bathroom just to hear him chuckle a little louder. "It's not funny" I said walking back into the bedroom after I was done.

"I wasn't laughing at you" he said now laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"yeah yeah" I said disbelieving him. I made a motion for him to move to the wall. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me across him. "Kakashi that's not the last time" I said as he moved to envelop me.

"It'll be fine" he said cuddling up next to me.

"You're not going to be ok if you don't let me go next time" I said getting comfortable. He just chuckled. We fell asleep again.

I groaned when I realized I was up again. I pushed Kakashi away from me. His eyes opened. He let me climb over him. When I was done I tried to get him move over. He just made me crawl over him again. I knew I had one more time in me. I got comfortable and then Kakashi got close to me again. He sighed, and he sounded tired.

"It would be easier if you just let me sleep on the end."

"I'm fine" he said trying not to yawn. It didn't work. He yawned. Making me yawn. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

I awoke not because of my bladder this time. But because I was so hot. Kakashi was totally tangled up with me. I grumbled a few choice words becoming angry with how hot I felt. As I moved to get untangled from him I heard Kakashi chuckle.

"Kakashi please let me go. I'm really hot" I said still trying to get untangled. He sighed and let me go. "Thanks" I mumbled and then kicked the blankets off of me. I sighed content finally. I looked at Kakashi who was still facing me but had his eyes shut. I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep. I awoke slowly hearing Kakashi's light snores. I laughed quietly. He usually doesn't snore, he must be really tired. I crawled over him and went to the bathroom. When I went back into the bedroom Kakashi was all the way against the wall. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing too loud. I saw Kakashi open his eyes.

"You win" Kakashi said quietly with a small sleepy looking smile.

"I knew I would" I replied as I got into bed, finally on the outside. "We have to be up in a little for the appointment" I said and then laughed after Kakashi groaned as he pulled me close to him.

"I've already considered sleeping on the couch… A couple of times" he mumbled into my hair.

I laughed. And tried going to sleep again. Just as I was about to go to sleep I got really hot and tried squirm out of Kakashi's grasp. I felt Kakashi jolt as he was awaken again.

"Kakashi I'm hot" I said trying to get him to let me go.

He sighed but let me go. I went to the edge of the bed. And he pulled me away from it. I smiled but… I was still hot. I kicked the blankets off of me again. I heard the blankets move again after a while and then felt Kakashi get close to me again. I decided I could live with it since I was now a little cooler since the blanket was off of us and loved Kakashi just enough to let him make me uncomfortable. Just enough. I decided to let him know it,

"I love you."

I heard him inhale and then exhale as he said "I love you too."

~~~ Author's Note ~~~

I'm going to have to take time to watch the next couple episodes (after I get accepted to SRU, or not-whatever happens…) to see what Kakashi is up to during the time of the episodes that are centered around Sasuke (and Itachi). As I mentioned before, I wrote a story similar to this, but as Itachi with the as the love interest. It is called "Life With Itachi Uchiha" and is meant to be a ItachiXReader fanfiction. I hope many of you are able to read it. I figured I could mention it since I have no idea when I'll be updating since I need to figure out what Kakashi is doing while the show focuses on Sasuke's story. I'm hoping Kakashi can be at the appointment because Cheegarie's parents are going to be there before they head back home.~ I already have a bunch of funny things planned to happen at the appointment! Hoping to have it updated soon!

~~End Author's Note ~~~


	29. Chapter 29

Kakashi Romance Chapter 29

*Author's Note*

Takes place right after last chapter.

*End Author's Note*

I awoke feeling very hot. And to the sound of loud knocking.

I rolled out of bed already knowing it was my parents. I unlocked the door and greeted them.

"Come on! I want to know what you're having." My mom said excitedly.

I talked through a yawn, "It's probably too soon for that."

"Hey Kakashi" My mother greeted him kindly.

"Hello. How are you today?" Kakashi asked. I walked over to him and held him. The scrolls in his vest dug into me. I let him go and went to the bedroom and changed. I heard My father talking about the sky last night and how it looked like a bad omen. Oh how I hoped my father was wrong. I was so wrapped up in being mad at Kakashi last night that I didn't pay attention to the sky. After putting on flowy clothes I went back to the main room.

My mother looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she approached me.

"You should wear something to show your belly off…" She said with a pout.

My face fell. "Mom I thought something serious was wrong."

She looked at me as if she was about to cry, "When do I get to tell everyone that I'm going to be a grandma?"

"Uhhh…" I looked at Kakashi who just comically shrugged. "How about after the appointment?" I tried, she didn't look excited. "Let's wait till after the appointment to see how things go."

"I guess I can live with that." My mother pouted as she walked slowly to the door.

I looked at my father who shrugged and said, "She'll be fine after the appointment."

"Okay…" I said not really believing him.

As we walked to the appointment I felt like I noticed all of the little children running around. I couldn't wait to work with Iruka again at the school. And I hoped he needed my help soon.

"Cheegarie Heart." Someone called my name.

"Here" I said standing up. Kakashi and my parents followed me.

We were led to a room and I sat on the bed. My mother sat in the spare chair. Kakashi and my father stood. We sat/stood in the room for a while in silence then the door opened. It was the baby's doctor my mom picked out for me. She greeted us and explained that there would be an ultrasound done today, much to my mother's excitement.

My mother asked all the questions that I wanted to ask before I could get them out myself. I gave up after a little while and just listened to them.

Tests would need to be done to see if my special jutsu did any damage to the child-they would be done today. We will know how far a long I am and possibly the gender from the ultrasound today. My mother asked if I should be on any specific diet, the doctor talked briefly about the food I could eat and what I should try to stay away from.

And then my mother asked the final question I had on my mind but wasn't going to ask while in front of them…

"Can she have sex?"

I felt my face heat up as if there were a fire on it.

"I don't see any reason she can't." The doctor said, "If that answer changes later on, we will let her know." The doctor stood and we were lead to a different room with an ultrasound machine set up. I laid on the bed and pulled my shirt up to expose my stomach like instructed.

"This is my first grandbaby" My mom said with a big smile at the ultrasound technician.

The technician looked at me and asked, "First baby?"

"Yep." I said trying to contain my nervousness that just came up.

"Nothing to worry about. Just going to take a few pictures and measure the baby."

"Ok" I said trying to relax.

"This might be a little cold" the technician said as he squeezed a bottle over my stomach.

"It wasn't that bad" I said after the gel hit my stomach. The gel was cold though…

The technician put the tool over my stomach and I watched the screen, trying not to focus on the cold gel.

"You are a little over 3 months.. Still too soon to tell for sure what you are having." The technician said a long silence.

"Darn it." My mom muttered.

"Can you tell if anything is wrong with it? –like if my jutsu hurt it any way?" I asked.

"I don't see anything wrong. The doctor will have a look to make sure." The technician said as he used the machine to make lines across the picture he just took, measuring the baby.

The doctor walked in and the technician stood up. The doctor looked at the pictures and smiled at me, "You have a healthy baby. I don't see any damage from these pictures. The next checkup you might know the sex of the baby."

"That's good" I said with a smile. The doctor handed me a towel and I did my best to clean the gel off of me. It proved to be more difficult than it sounded. "Oh how I can't wait to do that again" I said putting the rag on the floor not seeing any bin for it.

"You got several more appointments like this one after today." My father said sounding very amused. I looked at him and he looked as if he wanted to laugh.

I got off of the bed and stood. The doctor said we could leave now and handed me an ultrasound picture for me to keep. My mother asked if she could also have one and explained that she and my father were leaving today to go back to their village. I was disappointed to hear that. She was happy to have a picture of her first grandbaby. My mother and father treated Kakashi and I to breakfast.

I listened to my mother talk about all the possibilities my child could become and a whole bunch of names. Kakashi looked outside. I followed his gaze, Sakura and Naruto were walking towards the hokage's office.

"Another mission?" I asked him.

"More than likely." Kakashi answered.

"Do you need to go?" I asked.

"It can wait for a few minutes."

"Kakashi…" I said about to lecture him.

"There is some intel floating around, Tsunade and Jiraiya are going to tell Naruto and Sakura about it." Kakashi said in a low tone so only our table could hear.

"What is it?" I asked before taking a sip of my drink.

Kakashi watched my face intensely and then when I swallowed he said,

"Orochimaru is dead. It's only a rumor but comes from a reliable source."

It seemed as though everything went silent and time stopped. I felt pressure on my hand and I looked at it. A hand was on mine. I followed the arm that was connected to the hand. Eventually that arm was connected to a shoulder and so on till I saw a face. My mother's face. Her mouth was moving but I heard nothing. I closed my eyes and noticed my breathing was irregular. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I opened my eyes as sound of the area around me returned. I heard my mother's voice calling my name. I looked around me. Then to the sound of my name finally.

"Are you ok? Cheegare?" My mother asked me.

I nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should take her to see a doctor?" My father said.

I cleared my throat. "No I'm fine." I took a sip of my water after taking my hand from my mother. I avoided eye contact with everyone. 'What just happened to me?' I thought to myself.

"Cheegarie are you sure you are alright?" Kakashi asked from beside me.

"Yeah" I said as I set down my glass. "I guess I was a little shocked is all." I forced myself to give a small smile as I looked to him. He looked worried. I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You should probably go get ready for your next mission." He was going to say something but I gave a quick squeeze to his hand, "I'm fine. I promise. And my parents will be with me for a little while." I smiled, "Just explain to me what's going on before you leave."

Kakashi sighed. "I'll find you before I leave." Kakashi kissed my cheek before he left.

*Author's Note/Questions*

Sorry it took so long to post but I actually lost all interest in this story for a long time until a few days ago. So all I've been doing for the past like week is watching episodes and writing chapters, I have like 6 prepared now. I've done a lot of thinking and I'm leaning towards keeping posting like I've been, or just updating like twice a month-this way I'll have time for other things like school and other stories.

So I was wondering, do you actually like reading the chapters where Kakashi is not really in them and its all about Cheegarie? Let me know your opinion, because those chapters are my attempt to keep you busy for a little.

I'm just curious but what is your favorite thing about this story? My writing, the idea(Following the Naruto Shippuden TV series), my attempts at making it funny-anything else? I just want to know, so leave a review or just message me!

Oh~ And I also got accepted to SRU and my first day of classes are in a couple of weeks! Woo!

*End Author's Note/Questions*


	30. Chapter 30

Kakashi Romance Chapter 30

*Author's Note*

Right after the last chapter.

*End Author's Note*

I was sitting on the couch reading one of Kakashi's books over again. My parents had explained that they were going to be gone for a while but were going to try to be back for the next appointment. I laughed thinking about how excited my mother was as I flipped the page. I heard the door open before I saw it. I smiled at Kakashi as I pointed to the bag he had in his hand.

"What's in the bag?" I said trying to peek in the bag.

I heard Kakashi laugh before giving me the bag, "Just some things to let you know I love you."

"I love you so much!" I said as I pulled eggs out of the bag and instantly started to boil water.

"There is more in the bag…" Kakashi said sounding …upset and enthusiastic.

I laughed at his facial expression. I look in the bag and there were a few sweets, both his and my favorites. I hugged Kakashi, "Thanks." I took a step back with a sigh. "So what do you have to say before you leave?"

"My other student, Sasuke is the one believed to have killed Orochimaru. And he is putting together a team to search for his brother."

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke intends to kill Itachi?"

"That is what his motives have always seemed to be."

"I see… So where does the mission come into play?"

"I'm going to be one of the captains for the mission to locate Itachi."

"To try to… lure Sasuke?" I asked trying to put things together.

"Yes."

I crossed my arms and blew air out through my nose, pouting. "I really hoped I was wrong." Kakashi moved to hug me and I put a finger to his chest, poking him. "Your promise stands for all missions." He looked confused for a second. "The promise to be fine, to stay safe."

I watched his lips curl upwards under his mask, "Of course."

"Now." I said seriously, then smiled. "Give me a kiss and go pack."

"Yes mam." Kakashi said sliding his mask to his chin. His hand went to the side of my face after his lips were free from the mask. He leaned down slowly, maintaining eye contact with me. I shut my eyes before he did. His lips ghosted over mine and then I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes. Kakashi was adjusting his mask.

"Kakashi…." I whined.

"I need to pack my bag." He said trying to walk past me.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. I gently took his mask off, pulled him to my level and kissed him. He picked me up and I knew he was taking me to the bedroom. He did something similar to walking on his knees once he got on the bed. He gently laid me down on the bed, kissing down my neck. I felt Kakashi starting to lift my shirt up. Oh how I wanted this. But…

"Kakashi you need to go."

"I can be late." He said against my neck.

"No you can't" I laughed as he nuzzled into my neck. "Kakashi" I said as I kissed down to my now exposed stomach. He planted several kisses all over my stomach.

"He's going to be beautiful just like you." Kakashi said laying beside me, placing his hand in his hand.

"You want a boy?" I asked switching around so I could lay on my side and look at him. I rested my head on my arm. "Or is that your guess?"

"It's a hunch."

"Riight…" I said and then poked his nose, "Because your hunches are usually right?"

"My hunches usually end on a good note too." Kakashi said poking my nose in the same manner I did to him.

"Good." And then I heard the timer from the kitchen, reminding me of the eggs. I smiled big as I jumped off of the bed. "Start packing!~" I said in a sing-song voice. I arranged the eggs on a plate and placed them in the fridge to cool down faster. Kakashi came out of the bedroom with his bag. I frowned.

"What happened? You were so excited just a second ago." Kakashi said approaching me.

"I hate when you go on missions."

Kakashi wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead, "I'll be alright. It's you I'm worried about."

"Pft… What's the worst that happens? I get a paper cut or die of boredom?"

"Exactly." I felt the smile on his lips when he kissed my forehead again.

"I want to see you off at the gate." I said going to put my shoes on.

"It's raining" Kakashi said looking out the window.

I frowned.

"You should stay here so you don't get sick." Kakashi said as he pulled a cloak out and put it on.

I hugged him when he walked to the door. "Be safe" I said into his collar bone.

"You too." I heard him say into my hair.

I moved away from him and he opened the door. It was really raining…

"I love you" I said.

He turned and gave me his usual closed eye smile and said "I love you too. I'll be back before you know it."

I nodded. He shut the door and I watched as he went towards the front gate. "I miss you already" I mumbled when he was out of sight.

*Author's Note*

I almost cried writing the end of that... Honestly. It's so hard to let people go.

As always I hope you enjoyed it!~

*End Author's Note*


	31. Chapter 31

Kakashi Romance Chapter 31

*Author's Note*

Takes place immediately after chapter 30.  
*End Author's Note*

I went back to reading Kakashi's book just to put it down... I wanted him. I groaned in frustration. I went to the fridge and felt the eggs, they were still warm. I shut the fridge accidently a little too hard.

"Opes..." I mumbled. I threw my head back and stared at the ceiling for a little while before muttering, "I wish I could train." I sighed... "I'm so bored. Mide as well sleep." I drug myself to the bedroom where I laid on the bed for the longest time, just staring at the ceiling. Mostly just cursing the rain because I couldn't go out for a walk.

There was a knock at the door. I hurried to answer it.

"Cheegarie!" My mother said happily. I moved to the side to let my parents in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to-"

"We decided to take you with us this time. We have so many people we want you to meet." My father said.

"Yes and we know traveling with a child is hard so we wanted to take you when it's easiest." My mother explained with a huge smile.

"We can't leave right now. It's raining. Stay here." I replied gesturing to the space around us.

"We can't. We really need to get back to our jobs." My father said.

"What about Kakashi?" I asked.

"Leave a note behind. Tell someone you trust will get the message to him." Mother said using big gestures.

I thought about it and I would like to see if my old friends remembered me, or even if I would remember them. "Ok."

My mother cheered making my father smile. I made a small bag, left a note for Kakashi and we were off.

The mud was hard to walk through and I was now soaking wet... Oh how I could see Kakashi's face right now if he knew. I started rethinking my decision as I looked behind me. I could still see hidden leaf gates. Maybe I should turn around?

"Having second guesses?" I heard my father say in a teasing manner.

"Yes actually." I admitted.

"Just a little further." My mother assured me.

"I thought it took several days from here to-"

"It does. She means until..." He paused as if searching for words.

"Till we can rest." My mother said but she sounded off.

"Yes. I'm sure you're tired already."

"Well..." I thought about it for a moment, paying attention to my body. "Maybe a little but not much."

"Do you think we should go further?" I heard my mother ask.

"I think it'd be best." My father said in a hushed tone.

I rose my eyebrow, although they couldn't see it since they were leading me. Something was off... I stopped walking.

"You know what... I think I'm just going to go back to the leaf."

"Honey come on. Just a little further and we can rest." My mother said quickly turning around to face me.

"No it's not that I just... Well... I don't know. I really want to be home when Kakashi gets home and I don't want him to worry."

"Kakashi will be fine" My father said sounding very laid back.

"Yes. Now come on." My mother said sounding urgent.

"You go. I'll see you when you come back." I said backing up.

They both approached me quickly. Grabbing me.

"What are you doi-" I yelled before a hand clasped over my mouth. I thrashed about, fighting them. Something definitely wasn't right with them. Despite my best efforts I was dragged off of the trail and through the bushes. I tried to scream but everything I tried to yell was muffled by a hand.

"Good, you have her. Tie her up." I heard a rough sounding voice say from behind me.

Hands grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. When I felt the coarseness of rope touch my skin I panicked. I began kicking at the people who I called my parents.

"Stop focusing on your disguises and focus on getting her to the randevu point." The same rough voice said sounding frustrated. After that I was enveloped in smoke but the grips on me tightened. I wished I could use chakra right now but I didn't want to risk harming my child. The people who posed as my mother and father no longer looked like them. I didn't get to see very much of them since I was quickly blindfolded.

The hand over my mouth came closer to my mouth and I bit it, causing whoever it was to scream in pain. Just as I was about to scream and start running a gag was placed in my mouth and quickly tied, knotting my hair in the knot as well.

It all happened so fast. I was pinned on the ground with my wrists and ankles tied behind my back. I started crying, thinking myself being so stupid for leaving like that. I wondered if I'd ever see Kakashi again. Tears poured out of my eyes more as I thought how Kakashi was never going to see his child. A pitiful sob racked through my body as I was hoisted up onto someone's shoulder.

I tried desperately to say I was pregnant. That I would cooperate so long as they would keep my child safe. I begged and sobbed for my child's safety. All for the response of someone yanking me by my hair roughly.

"You better quiet down or else." The individual said and then threw my head away from them in a harsher manner. I felt something make a small cut on my neck and I winced away from it. "You understand?" They mumbled.

I nodded. Tears wetting my blindfold more as I bit down on my gag to prevent a whimper.

A knocking sound made me open my eyes.

It was dark. But I recognized it was Kakashi's bedroom. I sat up despite my body feeling oddly heavy. I looked around and sighed, "It was only a dream."

I heard the knocking again. I got up and went to the door. With a deep breath I opened the door.

"Iruka? Please come in!" I said realizing he was soaked. I stepped to the side but he just stood there for a second, staring at me.

"Cheegarie... Are you ok?" He asked and then stepped into the room.

"What?" I sighed touching my hand to my cheek to feel wetness. "Oh.. I had a really bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Iruka asked looking concerned.

"Just a nightmare. I'm fine." I finally shut the door, hiding the fact it was raining except for the sound of raindrops hitting the windows. "What brought you here?" I asked wiping my face.

"Well I wanted to see if you were busy tomorrow. Would you like to help me at the school? We are going over a touch of medical ninjutsu tomorrow."

"Oh. That sounds fun."

"I figured you could show them your special jutsu."

"Well... about that." I nervously laughed scratching my chin gently. "I can't really use it right now."

I watched as Iruka's eyes widened and he spoke a little louder than usual, "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly... I'm actually pregnant." I said and then let myself laugh at his widened eyes and open mouth. "Yeah... So to keep the baby safe I haven't used my jutsu since I found out. -Since no one knows how it would affect the child."

"Oh I see." Iruka said composing himself. "I'm happy for you and Kakashi."

"Thanks" I said not resisting the urge to smile. "It's a little soon and unplanned but we are happy about this." I said rubbing the very small bump.

"Well... I've seen you with kids, I'm sure you will be a great mother." Iruka said with a smile.

"Thanks. That really means a lot. ... I can still help tomorrow. I just can't use chakra."

"I could use the help." Iruka said with a smile.

"Great. I'll be there."

"Alright, well you should get some rest." Iruka said starting to go to the door, then turned around. "Try to have better dreams though" He laughed.

"Yeah I'll try." I laughed as well. "Be careful" I said before shutting the door.

I made something small to nibble on, took my time in the shower then reluctantly crawled in bed. Laying down I forced the memories from that nightmare away. I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. Eventually I found peace in concentrating on the ticking clock in the bedroom as it lulled me to sleep.

*Author's Note*

A bit about me…

I've been in school for about a month now and half of my classes are reverse classes and how those work is you watch videos or read assignments as homework and then the next class you get quizzed on what was assigned. So it basically is you teaching yourself and then seeing if you understood the material.

So what this means is that I'm having a bit of a problem with these classes because it is a ton more work and requires more effort on my part. Then on top of studying for classes I help keep the house in order while ALSO watching my sister's 6 month child. (Trying not to be specific because I am using my sisters pregnancy and some things from the child (Including gender) as they grow up as ideas for Kakashi and Cheegarie's child.) Thankfully though I did quickly type up to about episode 154 already so I created a bit of a bumper for myself during summer break, I'm hoping this will get me through the semester because I don't see me having any time to watch anymore episodes, come up with notes/ideas and then actually write the chapter-especially with half of my classes requiring me to basically teach myself. I will try to update as I can and remember too. Currently as of 9/21/16, the United States TV air is going to be on season 6, episode 16 "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja: Jiraiya Ninja Scrolls" (Episode 128) on 9/24/16.

Apologies for being so long I just want to let you know what is going on instead of leaving you to wonder if I quit the story or not.

And let me just end with a "Thank you!" to all of the people who are following this story, giving feedback and are excited when a new chapter is posted. You all make it worth it to me to continue this story.

*End Author's Note*


	32. Chapter 32

Kakashi Romance Chapter 32

Waking up wasn't so bad. I wasn't over welled with boredom because I knew I had something to do today. But... Today was the start of morning sickness.

"Should I tell Iruka I can't-?!" I started but my stomach decided to get rid of it's little contents it held. After that ordeal was done and over with I went to get ready. I put on shorts and a tight shirt, but was lose around the belly. I decided to pull my hair up in a pony tail since it felt hot already. And was I happy with my decisions because when I was halfway to the school I was already out of breath and sweating.

"Cheegarie. Glad you could make it." Iruka said sitting at his desk.

"Yeah me too" I panted. "It's so hot already. How are you wearing that?" I asked pointing to his clothes.

"It's really not that hot Cheegarie" Iruka said with a chuckle.

I fanned myself with my hand, "It feels like it to me..."

"Maybe you should go home and relax."

"No. Absolutely not. I can't stand days off anymore," I said shaking my head.

"Well just don't push yourself. I'd hate to face the wrath of Kakashi if something happened to you." Iruka said with a small smile. Iruka then greeted the students that came into the classroom.

I turned and watched the children come in. One child I remembered that wasn't so great at throwing shuriken approached me with a big smile and sparkling eyes.

"You helped me with throwing shuriken." He said very seriously.

"Yes...?" I replied but sounded more like a question.

The child attacked me with a hug and I patted his head, not sure what to do. The child backed away from me with a big smile.

"It's because of you that I can actually hit the target now!"

"Oh! Well I'm glad!" I couldn't help but smile, "Keep up the practice and you'll be able to hit anything."

"I will!" The young boy said going to his seat.

"He's cute." I mumbled.

"After you helped with throwing that one class, many of the students understood it better." Iruka said standing near me now. "Alright, Lets get started. Cheegarie will be helping us today."

And with that I attempted to help as much as I could. I didn't feel like I was being very useful though...

"You did great Cheegarie." Iruka said patting my back gently.

"Really? Because I don't feel like I did that great." I mumbled.

"I feel that with your explanations more students understood the material easier." I watched him scratch the back of his head, "I'm not that great at medical ninjutsu. In fact I think I confused them more."

"I don't think so" I smiled at him. "You're a great teacher." I looked at the clock, "I should get going. I wanted to walk around a little before returning home."

"Be careful." Iruka said sitting down at the desk.

"I will." I said over my shoulder before walking out the door.

I walked and saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench.

"Kurenai." I said sitting beside her.

"Oh Cheegarie. How are you?"

"I'm good" I replied with a smile, then looked at her swollen stomach. "How's the little one?"

"Good. Growing." She winced a little and sighed, "Moving."

"Can I feel?"

"You can try. I think it's too early for other's to feel."

"Probably." I said setting my hands on her stomach. "How far are you?"

"About 5 months."

"I see..."

"Something the matter?"

"No. Well. No. I actually have some news."

She just stared at me, urging me with her eyes to say it.

I laughed nervously before saying, "I'm about 3 months pregnant."

"Really? That's great news. Who knows so far?"

"Not many people. My parents, Kakashi... Guy and Iruka." I tapped my finger to my chin, "I think thats everyone-well now you too."

"I wonder how Kakashi's team will handle it." She chuckled.

"I have no idea..." I said shaking my head with a smile, thinking about how Naruto said something was different about me before.

Kurenai sighed.

I sighed relaxing into the bench.

It was silent.

"I can't take this. This whole not doing anything is killing me." I said exasperated.

Kurenai laughed into her hand. "I know what you mean."

"How do you do it? You're more experienced at pregnancy than I am."

Again she laughed then said, "I have a small garden."

"Huh..." I said in thought, wondering if I should try that. "Well I need to figure something out. Or I'm going to die of boredom. I've been trying to walk around the village to stay in shape."

"That's good. Just don't push yourself."

"I don't." I looked at the setting sun and my stomach growled. I laughed, "I guess I better go get something to eat."

"Yes you should. It was nice seeing you again."

"Take care" I said waving goodbye.

"You too."

I made a little too much food. At least that's what I intentionally thought, until I ate it all. I rubbed my stomach. "Oh I shouldn't have done that" I grumbled. I laid on the bed still rubbing my stomach. Knowing I had to work at the hospital tomorrow I was excited but not at the same time. I did not want to do paper work all day...

And paperwork was what I did. All day. I worked a double shift and didn't get done until late in the afternoon.

As I walked through the village I heard gagging sounds. My face scrunched up at the thought of seeing vomit for the second time today but decided to see if I could help the person. I walked down the alleyway.

"Lady Tsunade?" I asked surprised. "My lady, have you been drinking?" I asked amused.

"She has." Jirya said with a loud laugh.

"This is your fault Jirya." Tsunade said wiping the back of her hand against her mouth.

"Your probably right." He said looking very amused.

"Well, I need to get something to eat. To feed the little one." I said patting my stomach. Then I realized... "Uhh... Shoot." I laughed.

"Kakashi?!" Jirya said sounding shocked.

"Who else would it be you fool?" Tsunade asked him.

I watched as Jirya approached me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Did my books help?"

Instantly warmth was felt in my face as I got away from Jirya. I cleared my throat. "I should get going." I said quickly. I walked to the busy street. Before turning around the corner I said so quickly I didn't understand myself, "I can't wait for you next book!" And I ran away, before I got far I heard Jirya laughing and Tsunade's voice telling him he was being loud.

I walked around a little after that.

"Tsunade?" I asked seeing someone with blonde hair on a bench.

"Oh Cheegarie. How are you?"

"I'm doing well." I said with forced smile, seeing her so upset. "What about yourself?" I looked around, "Where's Jirya."

"He left on a mission."

Knowing that is why she was upset I sat beside her. Looking to the few stars I could see already, "I'm sure he will be fine. You care about him a lot. I can tell by how worried you are for him."

It was silent and I let it be that way for a few moments.

"When Kakashi leaves I let them know I care about him. So I know that no matter what happens, he knows that I care about him. It's something my mother taught me when I was young." I looked at Tsunade and smiled despite her looking off into the distance, "One has more strength to fight when you fight for others. And I have a feeling Jirya fights for so many."

"Thank you Cheegarie." Tsunade stood. She turned and smiled, "I'm sure you will be a great mother."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, that means a lot."

"Well... I have to get back to work. I haven't done much today."

"I understand," I said standing as well. "Try to get some rest tonight."

"I'll try" She said as she walked off.

I started my own journey to Kakashi's. "I hope I didn't do any harm..." I muttered getting in the shower, thinking about how Tsunade just walked off like that. With all of the activity today I was happy to fall asleep. I actually didn't wake up in the middle of the night as much.

A few days passed and I had nothing to do. I already went for a fairly long walk so on the couch I laid, reading a book.

I heard the door open and jolted up.

"Kakashi!" I screeched, dropping the book to launch myself at him. "I missed you so much!" I said burying my face into his neck. I felt him laugh.

"I missed you too" He said, nuzzling his chin on top of my head while wrapping his arms around me.

"I want you" I whispered starting to undo his vest.

*Author's Note*

Next Chapter will be a lemon!~ It's been so long since I wrote one.

Also I have no idea how far along Kurenai at this point. I just sort of guessed since I don't really know the timeline of the show. I try my best to estimate time in the Naruto realm.

*End Author's Note*


	33. Chapter 33

Kakashi Romance Chapter 33

*Author's Note*

As I mentioned before this chapter is going to be a lemon. SO~You have been warned.

I don't feel it's my best but I tried with something new.

*End Author's Note*

I pushed Kakashi onto the bed after I stripped him down and Im only in my underwear. I crawl after him as he crawls backwards to the middle of the bed. I kneel between his legs, letting my hand playfully run down his length then teasingly touch his balls as my head goes to meet my hand. I kiss the base as I look up at Kakashi and offer him only a smile before I kiss up his length to the tip. Our eyes are connected as my tongue slips past my lips and slithers along the tip slowly. Kakashi's eyes roll back as his head crashes into the pillows. I take him in my mouth slowly wetting it with saliva with each bob of my head. I take Kakashi's member as deep as I can as I use my other hand to grip and pump the base as my mouth takes the rest. I suck as hard as I can while my tongue works it's magic around the tip. His hand reaches for my long hair and pulls me off. I don't fight it and let him pull me to his face. As soon as our lips touched, Kakashi's tongue was in my mouth. He hadn't let go of my hair, keeping me in place. I kissed him back just as roughly as he was kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss knowing it's been a while since we last had intercourse. I grind my pelvis against his member. I heard him growl my name as he released my hair to start removing my underwear. "So impatient" I mutter against his lips as I grind against his member again. I move to kick my underwear off and position myself over his member. Slowly I take him in as I let out a long moan from the sensation. After I take him all in, I place my hands on his chest for stability. I get on my tip toes in a kneeling position. I bounce straight up in down on him. My back arches as my head is tilted back as another moan escapes my lips.

I hear a growl as my knees are pushed on so they connect with the bed. Somehow we are still connected at the hips. Some hair fell in front of my shoulders as he pushed my knees down. I see Kakashi is reaching for my hair as I swat his hand away and get down to his level, our chests touching now as I prop myself up on my elbows. My knees bent so that my calves and thighs are touching. I start to move so his member is moving in and out now.

I say into Kakashi's ear, "I bet when I say one you'll cum."

"You think so?"

I get my mouth level with his ear as I breath into it, "I know so." I move so he is all the way out and then move taking him into me fast saying "20." The next few thrust are the same until I get to "15." I then take him out fast, and slowly take him back in, "14." The next movement is the same, "13." I take him out slowly and slowly take him in again, continuing the next 4 thrust slow like this. A kiss on the jaw, "12." A kiss on the corner of the mouth, "11." A quick kiss on the lips as I moan, "10." A slow but deep kiss paced with the thrust,"9." The next few thrusts are fast as I count, "8, 7, 6, 5, 4," not kissing Kakashi during these thrusts. I just watched as his eyes wanted to roll into his head. I kept eye contact with him as I started moving my hips in a circle motion, still having him in me all the way. I kept the circle motion as I lifted my hips up and slowly took him in again, "3." I did the same thing for the next thrust as I said, "2" in his hear. I listened to his irregular breathing as he tried to act like he were not about to reach his limit any movement now. I ceased the circular movement lift my hips and brought them down to meet with his again as I whispered, "1." I heard an almost inaudible moan as I felt Kakashi filling me with his seed. Knowing I did a job well done I was able to let myself release as well.

"What have you been reading?" Kakashi asked out of breath.

"Your books" I said laying my head on his chest and laying beside him.

"None of that was in my books" he said kissing my forehead. Then he let his head fall onto the pillow.

"I know" I laughed. "I just felt a little adventurous."

Kakashi hummed.

I looked up at him, taking in his facial features. His chest rising and falling with each breath."I love you."

His one eyes opened lazily as he smiled. "I love you more."

I rose an eye brow before letting a disbelieving playful smile overtake my face. "Kakashi. Don't start that game."

"It's not a game" He said, smile growing.

"I worry about you more." I said bopping his nose.

"I worry about you dying of boredom." He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingertips, "And those paper cuts."

I rolled my eyes, apparently it was funny enough to make him chuckle. I took my hand from him to lace my fingers with his. We laid together in silence. The only sounds I could hear was the ticking of the clock, our slow breathing and his heartbeat.

I yawned.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" I heard the rumbling in his chest.

"No."

"Go to sleep then" I heard him say while I felt my hair being played with.

"Ok" I sighed as he wrapped both arms around me.

*Author's Note*

I have been reminded that the first "few" chapters…. Around the first 26 or so chapters are written in a very confusing way concerning the conversations because they are all mashed together and each person does not have their own line for what they are saying. I am considering go back to redo the first chapters that have that issue.

Beings as I am still sort of new to posting fanfiction, if anyone knows how I should go about editing already posted chapters please let me know via a message or review-whatever works for you.

As always thanks for the support.

*End Author's Note*


	34. Chapter 34

Kakashi Romance Chapter 34

I awoke to the feeling of being squeezed. Instantly my eyes shot open to seeing Kakashi's face scrunched up in pain. I called for him quietly. He held me tighter. I gasped.

"Kakashi" I said trying to get out of his tight grasp.

Both of his eyes shot open and he let me go. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine Kakashi" I said with a gently cupping his face in my hands. "Are you ok? Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"It was nothing" Kakashi said rubbing my arm.

I thought it was a nice gesture but watching his face look more and more worried, I watched his fingers dance across my skin. There were red finger prints that were slowly disappearing.

I sat up, straddling him. I grabbed his hand and cupped it in both of mine, smiling at him. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what you dreamt about?"

"I'm sure" Kakashi said looking away.

I did my best to keep smiling, knowing my smile faded a little already. I let go of his hand and cupped his face making him face me. I planted a kiss on his forehead, "I love you." A kiss on his scared eye lid, "I'm with you…" A kiss on his nose, "Always." I felt his arms wrap around me and heard him mumble that he loved me too. I leaned back a little to look at his face. He looked like he was so worried, like he was really beating himself up, "Please don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry." He said his eyes slowly going to the marks on my skin.

"I'm fine Kakashi" I said gently running my fingers through his hair. "You didn't hurt me." His eyes met mine and I smiled, his lips curving up wards a little. I let my hand ghost down his face and I brushed his bottom lip with my thumb. "I love your smile. I hope our child smiles as beautifully as you do." I laughed as I watched his face become pink then went back to normal.

"I could say the same about your smile." He said pulling me close and hiding his face in my neck, planting kisses there. I felt his hand playing with the hem of my shirt then felt his fingertips going up my back.

I groaned loudly when I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it I guess," I grumbled getting off of Kakashi heading to the front door. I opened the door.

"Shizune? Sorry I just woke up a little ago." I said gesturing to my clothes as I stepped to the side.

"It's fine. Is Kakashi here?"She asked walking into the room.

I looked at her, she looked a little upset. "He's getting dressed… Is everything ok?"

"We just received some news."

"Oh. Ok." I said quickly. I went to the bedroom door and was about to knock but the door opened. "Shizune needs to talk to you." I said to Kakashi as he passed me by.

Shizune's face became serious when she said, "Let's go talk at the hokage's office."

Kakashi nodded.

I couldn't help but notice how hard Shizune was trying to hide the grim expression on her face. Something bad defiantly happened. I got dressed and went for a small walk. When I got back Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading his book. I sat beside him, resting my head on his arm.

"Is everything alright?" I asked quietly.

Kakashi shut his book and put it away.

A sinking feeling went through me before he replied,

"Jiraiya is dead."

It took a second to register in my mind. Tears brimmed in my eyes but I fought them. A broken, "Oh…" Was all I could say.

"I'm going to go get Naruto. Lady fifth and Jiraiya's master are going to tell him."

I nodded and stood up with him. I held him for a brief moment before letting him leave.

As I sat on the couch trying to not to let my heart poor out of my eyes I thought of Kakashi. First he wakes up because of a terrible dream that he won't tell me about and now one of his comrades are dead.-And he was the one to retrieve his student so others could deliver the news.

And what about Lady Tsunade and Naruto? Both of them knew Jiraiya so well. Spent a lot of time with him and trained with him.

And I was sure someone caring like Jiraiya had made so many more friends on his travels.

Then I laughed… Maybe not friends exactly but defiantly left an imprint on many women.

I wiped the tears that stubbornly had fallen while I was lost in my thoughts.

"Now isn't the time to be sad… Now is the time to simply remember him." I said with a determined smile. I was feeling a little better at my own words, but a loss is a loss.

My smile fell as I threw my face in my hands.

"I'm a terrible Ninja…" I said shaking my head thinking of all the rules about emotions.

Then I heard the door open.

"It didn't go well?" I asked.

Kakashi only nodded.

"Poor Naruto." I whispered.

Kakashi sat beside me. He then embraced me in a gentle hug.

"Kakashi?" I asked.

He hummed as he moved to hold me from behind.

"Have you ever lost anyone?"

I felt him tense and I knew the answer.

But he still answered, "Yes. It's how I got my sharingan eye."

"Was your dream about them?"

"Yes and no."

It was silent.

"I dreamt that I lost you too."

"You'll never lose me." I said tracing his fingers with mine then lacing them together, "I'm yours forever."

A comfortable silence enveloped us until my stomach growled.

"I guess it is time to eat" I mumbled looking out the window at the sun. I got up and started to make food. It didn't take long for Kakashi to embrace me from behind. "Go relax in the shower," I said kissing him and unzipping his vest.

I could hear a small chuckle from him. He ran his hands through my hair.

"I'm cutting that off" I said against his lips.

I felt him smile through his mask. "Really?" He mumbled against my lips. But the way he said it hinted that he didn't believe me.

"Yes. I don't want my hair pulled."

Kakashi pulled back and let out a loud laugh.

I looked up at him. "What's so funny?" Then I thought about the last time we-my face heated up and I hid my face in my hands as I walked to the stove.

I felt Kakashi wrap his arms around me from behind, him nuzzling his face in my neck. "I'm sorry." I could hear the pout in his voice.

"That's not what I was talking about..." I mumbled, "I was talking about the baby getting a hold of my hair."

I felt Kakashi chuckle.

"Go get your shower." I said not looking at him because I was so embarrassed.

His chuckle got louder as he walked to the bathroom.

"I can't believe him..." I laughed shaking my head.

Dinner was almost done when I heard Kakashi's journey to the bedroom. I finished dinner before I walked into the bedroom to see Kakashi just staring at his book. The last book Jirya wrote.

I walked over to him, gently removing the book from his hand. I set it on the desk and sat on the edge of the bed with him. I brushed his hair to the side and kissed his shoulder.

"The next one is never going to come out…"

"I know… He was a great writer." I smiled against his shoulder, "Don't get any ideas to continue his research for him either."

I heard Kakashi chuckle.

"It's good to hear you laugh." I mumbled against his skin.

His hair tickled my nose as he faced me. I stared into his dark eyes.

"How about we do some research of our own?"

I laughed, "That didn't take long."

I bopped him on the nose as he came in for a kiss, "Dinner is done though."

*Author's Note*

It has been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry for that. I've been struggling with a motivation issue as well as loosing interest in the Naruto series. Hopefully an appointment in February will lighten my mood and I will start watching the show and writing for this story again.

*End Author's Note*


End file.
